Des nouveaux à Shibusen
by Yuna.Ichigo
Summary: Une bande de barjes ariivent et foutent le bordel à Shibusen...Entre le parfait double de Black*Star au féminin, Kid et sa soeur jumelle fan de symétrie, Maka, Sonia, Le dictionnaire, l'encyclopédie  je vous assure que l'encyclopédie fait plus mal!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Des nouveaux a Shibusen...

Auteurs: Yuna, Ichigo et leur meilleure amie, Lola.

Rating: T (on ne va pas trop loin mais quand même, on se tape nos délires)

DISCLAMER: les personnages de Soul Eater ne nous appartiennent pas, seuls Eve, Pink Moon, Yaji, Kaji, Enko Et Sonia nous appartiennent.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1!**

A Death City. Ou plus précisément à Shibusen car de nouveaux élèves arrivent et certaines personnes ne sont pas très enchantées...

Liz: Kid ! *cours vers le jeune Shinigami*Tu es sur que c'est le bon choix .

Patty : Oui elle va arriver d'une minute a l'autre

Kid : je m'en fiche je ne peut pas la voir

Sonia : Kid – Kun ! Les cours vont commencer!

Liz: Et tu va lui dire quand que ...

Sonia : que quoi ? Que Eve arrive ? Sa je le savait

Patty et Liz : Hein!

Sonia : Bah quoi ? Quand même je dois êtres informé que ...* a la main de Kid devant sa bouche *

Kid : * juste pour le fun * On va en cours ?

Sonia : Non désolée mais Shinigami-sama m'a permit de loupé les cours

Liz et Patty: Pourquoi ?

Sonia : Kid le sais .

Kid : * fait une tête de déterré* Va s'y .

Dehors

Black*Star :Je suis le meilleur de tous les meister ! * percher sur le pic * Regarde Tsubaki !

Tsubaki : Arrêtes tu vas tomber !

Sonia : * arrive vers Tsubaki* Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? * regarde Black*star * Descend d'ici Black*star tu va le casser une deuxième fois !

B*S: Tiens je vois des ombres !

Sonia : *chuchote*Perception des âmes. Oui c'est eux . Black* star je te laisse tester leur puissance .* Va se cacher avec Tsubaki*

Inconnue n°1: Tss, je suis fatiguée! C'est quand que je voie Shinigami-sama, Eve?

Eve: Tais toi et marche, déjà je te fais pas porter tes valises.

Inconnue n°1: Je t'aime Eve-chan!

Eve : non, sans le chan parce qu'aussinon c'est pas symétrique! Imbécile de Pink Moon!

Pink Moon : Mais-euh! Kaji, t'es d'accord que je suis pas bête!

Kaji: Non, non tu n'est pas bête...N'est-ce pas Yaji?

Yaji: Non...tu est juste...

Enko: Simple d'esprit!

Kaji: voilà c'est le mot!

Eve: Je dirais plutôt conne mais bon...

PM: Mais-euh!

Black*Star: *pense * mais quelle bande de cons!

PM: Oh regardez, un abruti aux cheveux bleus perché!

Yaji: Oh, il dois être suicidaire...

Enko: vu sa tête...

Kaji: y a de quoi!

B*S: C'est moi ou je vois triple?

PM: descends vite si tu saute ça va éclabousser ma jupe!

B*S: Toi la, oui toi la débile à la jupe! Je te défie!

Eve: tu vois même les inconnus te traitent d'imbécile!

PM: mais je suis pas idiote-euh!

Kaji: Bon...

Enko: C'est pas tout ça...

Yaji: Mais il a l'air remonté à bloc l'autre suicidaire!

Eve: tu t'en occupe steuplé?

PM: Oki!

* s'élève et lévite dans les airs a plusieurs mètres du sol en face de B*S *

B*S: Mais c'est qu'elle vole l'autre conne!

PM: *mode dark * Je te défie, moi Pink Moon sale cafard!

Eve: Quand les dindes se perchent c'est signe de mauvais temps!

* Pink Moon frappe Eve sur la tête*

Eve: Mais-euh, c'est pas symétrique!

* SBAM! * C'est bon j'ai rien dis!

B*S: *coure vers Pink Moon avec son grappin faucheur prêt à l'attaquer * Tu va morfler ma vielle!

PM:* qui bloque l'attaque de Black*Star avec facilitée *

Qu'est-ce qu'il dis l'autre? Ah, mince, il m'as attaqué? Oups j'lavais pas sentis...Bon j'attaque maintenant c'est ça?

* Attaque Black*Star et l'envoie balader sur le pic qui se (re)casse *

Oups, c'était trop fort?

Eve: Nan mais quelle gourde!

Sonia: Tu t'entoure toujours de gens doués... (enfin...Pink Moon est entre parenthèses)Pour te protéger peut-être?

Eve: Tu veux tester peut-être?

PM: Oh, oh, oh on se calme, c'est moi qui tiens la vedette donc pas touche!

Bon moi je vais aller voir Shinigami-sama!

Eve: Elle va tomber

Sonia: Comment tu le sais?

* PM coure vers Shibusen...oh, une jolie peau de banane! Aïe-euh! *

B*S: * qui entre temps s'était relevé * Et dire que je me suis fais battre par ça...Elle m'a attaqué par surprise aussi, hein Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Oui, oui Black*Star...

POV Pink Moon:

Sonia nous a fait visité l'école, et on a suivi le dernier cours de Stein, beurk! On a disséqué une chèvre!

J'ai rencontré tout le monde: Black*Star, le type a l'ego surdimentionné qui me vole la vedette, Tsubaki, son arme démoniaque, elle est très gentille et douce, un peu comme Kaji, mon arme démoniaque à moi. J'ai aussi rencontré Liz et Patty, deux soeurs très gentilles! Patty adore les girafes!

Soul, l'arme démoniaque de Maka, qui est la meilleure amie de Sonia. Ils sont tous très gentils, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser à Shibusen!

Maintenant, Sonia et Maka ont proposé de nous faire visiter Death City, j'en profite pour faire un peu de shopping!

PM: Ouah, elle est trop belle cette robe!

Maka: Oui, je crois qu'elle t' irait bien Pink Moon!

Tsubaki: Pink Moon c'est trop long...trouvons lui un surnom!

Kaji: On l'appelle toujours Pinky nous, c'est plus court!

Soul: Oki, va pour Pinky!

Patty: Je veux une glace!

PM: moi aussi j'en veux une au chocolat!

Eve, tu me passe mon argent de poche steuplé!

Eve? Eve! Ouh Ouh! Elle est passée ou celle-là?

Liz: ah, tiens, Kid aussi n'est plus là!

Enko: Qu'est-ce qu'ils font...

Yaji: Ils sont quand même pas...

PM: CES SALAUDS SONT ALLES VOIR SHINIGAMI-SAMA SANS MOI!

JE LES HAIE !

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Shinigami-sama...

Eve: Donc comment on fait pour la maison? C'est autant la mienne que la sienne!

Shinigami: Vous avez qu'a remonter la cloison!

Kid: Jl'ai plus!

Eve: C'est ça...Papa! Il veut pas partager sa maison avec moi!

Kid: Tu m'attire que des problèmes!

Eve: C'est pas moi c'est Pink Moon qui porte malheur!

Kid: Lui met pas tout sur le dos quand même!

Shinigami: STOP! Vous allez cohabiter point final! Débrouillez vous je ne m'en occupe pas!

Kid&Eve: Mais...

PM: CES SALAUDS SONT ALLES VOIR SHINIGAMI-SAMA SANS MOI!

JE LES HAIE!

Eve: Bref, ne discutons plus, on va y aller avant qu'elle tape des pieds!

Shinigami: Pourquoi? Vous vous en fichez de ses caprices d'habitude!

Kid: Si on l'entends crier de l'autre bout de Death City...

Eve: Si elle tape des pieds, elle détruit tout!

* filent retrouver Pink Moon tout en priant pour avoir des bosses symétriques *

Quelques heures plus tard, devant Shibusen...

Maka: En fait, vous allez dormir où?

Eve:T'inquiète pas pour nous, je gère!

Maka: Oki! Ah, coucou Kid! On t 'as pas vu de la journée!

Kid: J'avais a faire...En fait, Je vois pas ni Pink Moon ni Sonia, elle sont où?

Tsubaki: Elle sont allées essayer la robe que Pink Moon s'est acheté dans Death City...Tu ne l'as toujours pas rencontrée, Pink Moon?

Eve: Non, il ne l'a toujours pas revu!

Liz: Revu?

* Sonia sort de Shibusen avec Pink Moon dans sa robe rose a froufrous *

Kid: * en montrant Pink Moon du doigt* C'est qui elle? Une autre nouvelle?

Eve: Mais non imbécile c'est Pink Moon!

Kid: ... Non mais c'est vrai?

Eve: si je te le dis imbécile!

Patty: Bas oui c'est Pinky! Tu m'avais dis que elle, Eve et toi vous connaissiez depuis longtemps... Tu la reconnais pas?

Kid: * Sort une photo de lui, et de deux autres gamins * là c'est Eve, avec les cheveux courts, et là cette gamine aux cheveux coupés au carré, en jeans troué, vieux T-shirt et Converses, c'est Pink Moon!

* Grand blanc... *

Tout le monde sauf Pinky, Eve et Kid: Effectivement, je te comprends!

PM: KID! * lui saute dans les bras * ça fait longtemps! Comme tu as grandi! Tu est un vrai homme maintenant!

Kid: A ton humble avis QUI a le plus changé? J'étais très étonné de te voir les cheveux longs! Tu est devenue très belle! Digne de ma petite soeur!

Tout le monde sauf les nouveaux et Kid: Ta petite soeur?

PM: Adoptive! Shinigami-sama m'a receullie, ma famille entière a été décimée...

Eve: Du coup elle a passé toute son enfance avec nous! A 12 ans, on s'est séparés car nous sommes allées suivre un entraînement dans une école japonaise très réputée...

Liz: Pourquoi Kid n'est pas allé avec vous?

Kid: Car c'était une école réservée aux filles, je m'en souvient, on avais déprimé un bon bout de temps... Ca fait du bien de te revoir Pinky-chan!

PM: Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir...Alors, Liz et Patty sont tes armes démoniaques?

Kid: Oui, et toi, ou est ton arme?

PM: Ici * agrippe Kaji et le met a coté d'elle * Je te présente Kaji, mon arme démoniaque, je l'ai rencontré au Japon, comme Yaji et Enko, qui ont accepté de nous suivre à Shibusen! Ils sont triplés, moi j'ai pris Kaji...

Eve: et moi j'ai pris Yaji et Enko!

Black*Star: C'est quoi la forme? Une faux? Un shuriken?

Eve: Ils ont appris a prendre beaucoup de formes, il a par exemple un katana, un arc et des flèches, une faux a double tranchant, un shuriken, des event... * a la main de Yaji sur sa bouche *

Kaji: C'est...

Enko: Rien! Ne vous occupez pas d'elle!

Après encore quelques déboires, ils allèrent tous se coucher, ils se retrouveraient devant l'école le lendemain matin...

voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic, qui est un peu un gros bordel, je vous l'accorde...

On espère que c'est compréhensible et que ça vous a plus! Laissez des rewiews, ne vous gênez pas, on vous répondra avec plaisir ^^

Au revoir chers lecteurs, au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

Nous sommes de retours chers lecteurs ! Bon désolé du retard mais avec les Vacances c'est difficile… Je tape ce chapitre de Croatie donc j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Titre: Des nouveaux à Shibusen...

Auteurs: Yuna, Ichigo et leur meilleure amie, Lola.

Rating: T (on ne va pas trop loin mais quand même, on se tape nos délires)

DISCLAMER: les personnages de Soul Eater ne nous appartiennent pas, seuls Eve, Pink Moon, Yaji, Kaji, Enko Et Sonia nous appartiennent.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 !**

Nous disions donc que nos amis se retrouvèrent devant l'école en ce samedi matin du mois de Juin.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille pour faire une partie de Basket tous ensembles.

Pink Moon : Alors, tout le monde est là ?

Maka : En théorie, oui. Vous étiez les dernières toi et Eve.

Eve : C'est cette imbécile qui nous a mis en retard !

Pink Moon : Mais-euh, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre d'arriver en avance…

Eve : *Soupir*

Soul : Bon venez on va vous montrer le terrain !

Quelques minutes plus tard sur le terrain…

Patty : Alors, on fait comment pour les équipes ?

Liz : Déjà on est combien ?

Sonia : On est 13 non ?

Elise : Moi je ne veux pas jouer ! Je vous regarde, je n'ai qu'à faire l'arbitre !

Tsubaki : Je vais aider Elise, je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

Kaji : Donc…

Yaji : Nous sommes…

Enko : 11 à vouloir jouer.

Kid : Ah…Ca me rappelle plein de souvenirs, hein Pinky ?

PM : Et oui… Tu as continué l'entrainement depuis ?

Eve : Evidemment, tout ce qui a touché de près ou de loin à sa Pink Moon, il le garde précieusement !

Kid : Imbécile ! C'est même pas vrai ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai continué !

Eve : HA ! Tu vois !

PM : Commencez pas à vous disputez vous deux !

Eve et Kid : Toi, la ferme !

PM : *en mode dark* PARDON ?

Eve : Euh, elle a raison Kid, c'est pas la peine de se disputer *rire forcé*

Kid : Oui tu as raison ma petite Eve adorée *en chuchotant* On réglera ça plus tard « sœurette ».

PM: KID! J'ai entendu!

Eve: *rigole*

PM: EVE!

Eve: pardon.

Maka: Bon c'est quoi votre histoire d'entrainement et de souvenirs?

PM : Quand on était enfants, il y avait un terrain de Basket sur lequel on disputait des parties endiablées tout les trois.

Black*Star : Ah…PFFF, de toute façon, vous allez vous faire écraser par le grand Black*Star ! Hahahahahahaha !

PM : C'est qu'il s'y croit l'autre. JE VAIS T'ECRASER !

Maka : Et voilà, c'est repartis….

PM : Bien, Kid, Eve et moi contre vous tous, si on gagne, tu devras m'acheter une glace au chocolat !

Black*Star : Ca marche ! On va vous défoncer !

PM : ne prends pas tes rêves pour réalité, Loser !

*se lancent des regards noirs pleins d'éclairs*

Soul : Et bien, ça promet d'être intéressant !

Juste après la partie de Basket…

Maka :*essoufflée, les mains sur les genoux* Vous vous êtes entrainés comme des malades ! Vous nous avez écrasés !

Soul :* dans le même état que Maka* C'est carrément impressionnant !

B*S : Je…Je me suis fait battre…Par Pink Moon… *déprime*

Tsubaki : *frotte le dos de B*S* Allons, allons…

Kid :*tape dans la main de Pink Moon* T'as vachement progressé, je suis très impressionné.

PM : * Toute fraiche comme si elle n'avait pas couru*Tu rigole ! Tu es bien meilleur que moi (enfin au Basket) ! Tu es tellement doué !

Kid :* Aucune fatigue aussi…j'en conclus que c'est des robots !* Mais non que raconte tu, TU es géniale !

PM : Mais non c'est toi ! *rigole bêtement*

Eve : Bon vous allez arrêter de roucouler je commence à en avoir marre ! Aussi non je fais la même chose avec Soul.

PM et Kid : Rêve toujours !

Eve : *Soupir, avec ces deux là sur le dos je vais rien pouvoir tenter avec Soul…*

Sonia : On est le combien aujourd'hui ?

Elise : Le XX pourquoi ?

Sonia : Hé Pink Moon ton anniv' est dans pile une semaine !

PM : Chouette ça tombe un samedi ! Je déteste bosser le jour de mon anniversaire !

Eve: de toute façon tu bosse jamais!

PM:...

Kaji : On va pouvoir le fêter tous ensemble !

Yaji : Si on allait à la piscine ?

Enko : Il fait si chaud !

B*S : Bonne idée les triplés !

Eve : Accujé vendu ! *Prends son portable* Je vais réserver la piscine municipale de ce pas !

Maka : La piscine municipale c'est pas un peu…

Sonia : Démesuré ?

Elise : Jsuis d'accord.

Eve : Mais non…

PM: Pour moi rien n'est assez grand!

Eve: Vas-y continue ton délire...

*SBAM* AIE-EUH!

PM: cherché!

Kaji: qui cherche trouveras...

Yaji:...mais du temps il y passeras..

Enko:...et des ennuis il y aura!

PM: Putain je vais en prendre un pour taper sur les deux autres!

Eve: Prends Enko c'est le plus léger!

B*S:...

Tsubaki: bref! Il est quelle heure?

Sonia: 19h 30. Et 49 secs...

Eve: et bas maintenant c'est 50!

Kid: C'est pas un nombre symétrique!

Elise: Et tu pense qu'elles sont symétriques tes bandes blanches dans les cheveux?

Kid:*part en dépression*

Eve: *rigole*

Elise: et les tiennes?

Eve: * rejoins Kid au pays des auras noires*

PM: Si elles sont symétriques les unes par rapport aux autres! Les bandes de Kid sont symétriques à celles d'Eve!

Eve:*reprends tout ses PV* Elle a raison!

Kid:*de retour au combat* Et toc!

PM: Et tic, et tac et ding dong!

B*S: La ferme l'horloge!

PM: Tu cherche à te reprendre une raclée toi? T'es maso ou quoi?

*se jettent des regards noirs*

*bruits d'estomacs affamés*

Eve et Kid: On a faim! PM fait nous à manger!

PM: Tss quels enfants...Bon on y va...On se retrouve demain matin? On ira s'entrainer un peu! Devant chez Kid a 10h sa vous va? Vous viendrez manger a la maison après!

Tsubaki: cool comme sa on verra votre maison a toi et Eve!

Kid:...

Eve:...

Soul: Ok bas demain a 10h chez Kid!

Maka: Oh et l'après midi Shinigami-san nous as convoqué tous dans son bureau...on y ira ensemble ^^!

Liz: Pff aller a l'école un dimanche...

Patty: On est maudits! Oh regarder la girafe que j'ai faite!

Enko: Mon escargot il est plus bo!

PM:* s'éloigne avec Kid et Eve* Bye bye!

Enko et Patty: Hé tas même pas regardé nos dessins!

Maka: Laissez tomber...

Patty et Enko: pffff C'est pas juste-euh !

Tsubaki : Bah, laissez tomber, allez, hop ! Tout le monde rentre chez soi !

_Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva devant chez Kid, à 10 heures…._

Maka : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? OK, je comprends pour Eve et Pink Moon, mais Kid ?

Patty : En plus nous on est là !

Liz : Nous habitons dans la même maison, mais on est dans des ailes séparées, on ne l'a pas vu debout ce matin.

Yaji : Nous non plus…

Kaji : …On ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui…

Enko : …C'est étrange quand même !

Sonia : On a qu'a sonner pour allez chercher Kid, J'immagine qu'il sait ou habite ses amies d'enfance. Personne ne réponds sur son portable j'immagine ?

Tout le monde sauf Sonia : Nope !

Elise : Evidemment, c'aurait été trop bête !

B*S : *appuie sur la sonette* Hé, Kid, on se lève !

Ils entendirent un grognement, puis une suite de bruits de pas, la porte s'ouvrit sur Eve, en vieux tee-shirt, les cheveux en bataille, du pop corn collé sur la joue, en baillant.

Eve : Oui ? *baille*

Tout le monde : ….

Eve : Tiens c'est vous ! Merde il est quelle heure ? *regarde sa montre* MERDE ! On est en retard !

Sonia : E, Eve, on peut savoir ce que tu fais chez Kid ?

Elise : Me dis pas que toi et Kid, vous…..

Eve : Non, non tu te méprends *sourire forcé*

Soul : *bouscule Eve et entre* Je vais aller tuer ce connard !

B*S : Te suit !

Eve : Hé, attendez ! Aie aie aie, on est dans la merde.

Soul et Black*Star marchaient vivement jusqu'à la chambre de Kid, arrivés devant la porte ils l'ouvrirent en grand fracas, mais ils furent très étonnés de découvrir le lit parfaitement fait, et surtout froid. Ils rejoignirent le salon un peu déboussolés.

Soul : Alors là, c'est trop bizarre !

B*S : Parfaitement d'accord mon pote ! J'y comprends absolument rien !

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent la télé allumée, et ils aperçurent une main dépassant du dossier du canapé, qui était dos à eux.

Soul :* se dirigeant vers le canapé* Me disait aussi que c'était pas possible ! Hé, Kid, tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi Eve a dormis chez toi cette nuit et t'as intérêt à…..

Ils restèrent bouche-bée devant la scène qui était sous leurs yeux. Pink Moon dormant entre les jambes de Kid, étant assis sur le canapé. Il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de son amie, sa tête nichant dans le cou de la jolie jeune fille. Torse nu, il portait pour seul vêtement un jean noir. Elle, était callée dans ses bras, les mains sur ces bras qui entouraient sa taille, les genoux repliés. Elle portait une chemise de Kid, trois fois trop grande pour elle, déboutonnée, ce qui laissait voir ses deux seins opulents qui se collaient l'un contre l'autre. On entrevoyait sa culotte noire, et ses cheveux longs, roses, étaient attachés avec une pince. B*S n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Soul était carrément sorti de son corps.

Réveillée par le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, Pink Moon ouvrit lentement un œil, puis les deux, et considéra sans attention les deux garçons plantés devant elle. Elle remarqua sa situation, esquissa un sourire, puis posa délicatement ses mains sur celles de Kid.

PM : Kid, il faut que tu me lâche pour que j'aille préparer le petit déjeuné…

Kid : *qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux* Mhm, Pinky reste encore un peu…

PM : Il faut qu'on se lève là *se retourne face à Kid, a cheval sur ses genoux*

Kid : Pas envie !

Il pris Pink Moon par la taille et la coucha à coté de lui sur la canapé. Ils étaient maintenant couchés sur la longueur du sofa, Pink Moon dos à Kid. Il calla sa tête dans le creux du cou de Pink Moon, pris une longue inspiration et souffla dans son cou, en la prenant par la taille.

PM : Allez Kid on se bouge ! *se lève complètement et se plante devant Kid*

Hop hop hop!

Kid: Tss….

PM: Allez! *tire sur le bras de Kid et réussi à le lever*

Kid : Pff, on est dimanche-euh…..

C'est à ce moment précis que Kid se rendis compte que B*S et Soul le regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits, la bouche tellement ouverte qu'elle aurait pu toucher le sol.

Kid : Ils sont là depuis combien de temps eux ?

Eve : Depuis le début, et je vous assure que tout le monde à pu assister à votre réveil. Dis donc, le roi et la reine du château !

PM : *refermant sa chemise, enfin, celle de Kid* On peut savoir pourquoi tu les as laissés entrer ? En plus t'as du pop corn collé sur la joue.

Eve : *touchant sa joue* Hein ?

PM : Il est déjà 10h45 ? Bon bas, on va zapper le petit déj' ! Ca vous dérange de nous attendre un peu, le temps qu'on se douche et qu'on s'habille ?

Sonia : Euh…n, non, sa, sa ne nous dérange pas….

PM : Bien ! Allez Eve, à la douche ! Kid, Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Allez dépêche toi, on a pas deux heures pour prendre notre douche !

Kid : J'arrive, ce que tu peux être autoritaire dès le matin…

Les trois retardataires partirent en direction de la salle de bain, en rigolant. Le petit groupe resté dans le salon n'avait pas dis un mot. B*S se décida à casser le silence.

B*S : Kid, il, il vit en ménage avec Eve ET Pinky ?

Patty : Et, et ils prennent leur douche en, ensembles ?

Liz : Et en plus ils, ils étaient à, à demi à poils…

Yaji : Ils…

Kaji : Couchent…

Enko : Ensembles ?

Elise : Oh putain…

Sonia : Alors ça….

Soul :*énervé* Je vais vraiment le butter lui ! Maka, viens, on va lui couper la tête !

Maka : Stop ! Après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. T'as aucun droit de les juger…*Rictus* A part si tu es amoureux de l'une d'entre elle…

Tsubaki : Mhm, C'est vrai ça, alors c'est laquelle ?

Soul : *tout rouge* Mais non, ce, c'est pas vrai !

B*S : Nous aussi on te croit ! Moi-même, voit-tu, je ne peu pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elles sont canons, surtout Pink Moon !

Tsubaki : En même temps, elle allie un corps de rêve à une beauté incroyable.

Elise : Franchement, je nous trouve toutes mignonnes, mais elle, elle représente la beauté pure, innocente, mystérieuse et farouche. En gros, c'te fille, c'est une pure canon !

Liz : Eve aussi est très jolie ! Mais…Dites, vous trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble un peu à Kid ?

Maka : Maintenant que tu le dis…

Patty : Ils reviennent !

Kid descendis l'immense escalier, au centre de la pièce. Il portait un bermuda noir, une chemise bleue, un pull sans manches noir, et une cravate du même bleu que sa chemise mal nouée. Des brettelles noires pendaient sur ses cuisses, et il portait des bottines noires. C'était la première fois que Sonia et Elise le voyait sans uniforme, et elles ne purent s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement craquant.

Kid : Les filles arrivent, elles n'arrivent pas à décider ce qu'elles vont mettre ! Moi je vais me faire un café ok ? Vous en voulez ?

Tout le monde : Non merci !

Soul : Et bas dis donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tsubaki : C'est vrai, d'habitude, on ne te voit pas si bien fringué !

Liz : Ah, ça ? Pinky à découvert la garde robe de Kid, dès le lendemain, elle est allée faire du shopping avec lui pour renouveler tout ça.

Kid : Cette fille est tellement têtue que j'ai même pas essayé de résister, de toute façon j'étais condamné *rire* Bon je file moi ! *part à la cuisine*

Maka : Mais ça t'as pas tiqué qu'elle soit tout le temps ici ?

Patty : Bas, en même temps, on les a juste croisés dehors, on habite complètement séparés.

Maka : Ah, ok… Mais c'est bizarre comme histoire quand même…

B*S : Moi, ce que je trouve encore plus bizarre, c'est Kid lui-même ! C'est pas son style d'habitude de sourire naturellement ! Il en devient presque beau !

Kid ressortis avec un toast dans la bouche et une tasse de café dans la main, au moment où Eve descendis les escaliers à la hâte. Elle portait une jolie robe noire, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. Elle était dans le style gothic lolita, ornée de rubans pourpres et de dentelle noire.

Eve : Kid, occupe-toi de l'autre imbécile, j'aimerais manger un peu. Et puis je peux DEJA plus la supporter !

PM : Tss, c'est bon j'arrive

Pink Moon descendis les marches, vêtue d'une petite robe rose pale, un peu évasée, avec un corsage dans le dos, qui laissait voir sa peau blanche, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en couettes hautes, des escarpins du même rose que sa robe complétait sa tenue. Kid vint à sa rencontre s'agenouillant devant elle et lui baisant la main

Kid : Toujours aussi jolie !

PM : *enlevant délicatement sa main de l'emprise de Kid, avec un sourire satisfait* Je voit que mes conseils vestimentaires ont portés leurs fruits…*tourne autour de Kid* Oui, je suis vraiment un génie !

Eve : J'avoue que là, tu as fait fort ! Transformer un laideron en personne normale, ça tiens du miracle !

PM : Eve !

Eve : C'est bon, je déconne ! Ce style te va très bien. *se retourne vers la poupée ambulante* Contente ?

PM : Oui !

Eve : Franchement, rappelle moi comment t'as réussi à me mater aussi facilement ?

PM : *rictus sadique* Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te le rappelle

Eve :*sueurs froides et sourire forcé* Non, non !

PM : Bien, je vais préparer à manger, je vais faire des bentos et on ira s'entrainer dehors ! Il fait si beau !

Sonia : Bonne idée Pinky ! Je vais t'aider à préparer à manger !

Maka : Moi aussi !

Tsubaki : Si je peux vous être utile….

PM : Bien, toutes les quatre on fait les bentos ! Installez-vous dans le salon, je vous apporterais du café et du thé, on en a pour une petite heure.

Tout le monde sauf les quatre cuisinières : Ok !

Pink Moon, Tsubaki, Sonia et Maka disparaissaient dans la cuisine. Pendant que Eve, Kid, Yaji, Kaji, Liz, B*S et Soul discutaient assis sur les canapés, Patty et Enko dessinaient des girafes et des escargots. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pink Moon ressortis de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel étaient joliment présentés des petits gâteaux. De l'autre main, elle portait une théière. Elle les déposa sur la table et sortis des tasses pour tout le monde. Elle ramena peu après la cafetière, le sucrier, le pot à lait, et enfin les petites cuillères. Elle disposa tout parfaitement, et posa même un vase garnis de roses rouges au centre de la table.

Soul : Et bas dis donc, Pinky, tu fais dans le grand toi !

Liz : *soulevant une tasse* Elles sont de très bonnes marque, ça doit couter une fortune ces trucs là !

Eve : Oui, Pink Moon est très à cheval sur l'étiquette quand elle reçoit des invités. On lui a appris à se comporter comme ça au Japon. Moi j'ai jamais été douée, mais elle, c'est un parfaite maitresse de maison.

B*S : En plus d'être jolie, elle est bonne à marier ! *se prends un légé coup à l'arrière de la tête de PM* Aie-euh !

PM : Cherché ! *retourne en cuisine*

Eve : *regard amusé* Eh bien, Black*Star, t'as flashé sur Pinky ou quoi ?

B*S : *rougit* Moi, mais non !

Elise : Moi aussi je te crois !

Liz : oh oh, d'après le regard agacé de Kid, ils sont trois à avoir flashé sur elle ! Tss, elle est trop chanceuse !

Elise : En même temps, vu ce qu'elle récolte, comme mecs…*rigole*

Liz et Eve : Oui *rigolent*

Soul : Ha ha, très drôle ! Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis pas amoureux de Pink Moon *regarde la réaction de Eve en rougissant*

Liz : Ah, j'ai compris ! Dis Eve, tu pourrais aller redemander du thé à Pinky, il est délicieux !

Eve : *se lève en soupirant* Ok ! *s'éloigne vers la cuisine avec la théière à la main*

Elise : Mhm, moi aussi j'ai compris, c'est pas sur Pinky que t'as flashé, c'est sur Eve !

Soul : Moi, NON ! *invente une nouvelle teinte de rouge tellement c'est foncé*

Elise et Liz : *se regardent* Il est complètement raide dingue d'elle !

B*S : Dis donc, petit cachotier *lance un coup de coude dans les cotes de Soul*

Soul :*rougit encore plus*

Yaji : Bas, de notre point de vu d'arme démonique, je peut vous dire qu'il est pas le premier.

Kaji : Oh ça oui ! *rire*

Soul : *se lève prestement* Ah bon ?

Enko : *sort de son dessin* bas oui ! Elle avait moins d'admirateurs que le machin rose, mais elle en avait beaucoup quand même !

Kaji : Vous vous souvenez des fan clubs ? Et des menaces qu'on recevait parcequ'on trainait avec elles ?

Yaji : Oui *plié en deux* !

Enko : Vous vous en souvenez, même une fois, ils leur on demandé des autographes et de prendre des photos ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est foutu de leurs gueules *pété de rire* !

Liz : J'imagine ! Déjà qu'en deux jours de cours, elles ont reçu deux déclarations chacune !

Elise : Nope, je ne sais pas Eve, mais Pinky en a eu 3, deux en face et une par lettre…c'était une fille !*pliée en deux*

Yaji, Kaji, Enko : *Rigolent encore plus*

Eve : *qui revient de la cuisine, avec la théière pleine de thé* Pourquoi vous rigolez autant ?

Soul : Ils rigolent parce que Pinky a reçu une lettre d'amour provenant d'une fille !

Eve : Ah, ça ? C'était assez fréquent au japon…D'ailleurs Yaji, Kaji et Enko on eu beaucoup de problèmes à cause de nous…

PM :*qui venait de les rejoindre* Mais puisqu'ils en rigolent, il n'y a pas de problème, hein ? *clin d'œil a Eve*

Eve : Oui !

Sonia : Allez hop tout le monde dehors ! Black*Star, Soul et Kid, venez m'aider à porter les bentos !

Les trois garçons : D'accord !

Tout ce petit monde alla joyeusement au parc pour pique-niquer et s'entrainer en plein air.

Le repas fut délicieux, et ils rigolèrent beaucoup. Après le dessert, ils avaient le temps de s'entrainer pendant une petite heure avant d'aller rendre visite à Shinigami-san, comme l'avait précisé Sonia la veille.

PM : Allez, on a 45 minutes pour s'entrainer avant d'aller à Shibusen ! On se bouge les mollusques !

Kid : Hé, qui tu traite de mollusque ?

PM : Toi petit poulpe ! Allez vient te battre ! Kaji !

Kaji :*soupir* J'arrive *se transforme en sabre*

Kid : Liz, Patty !

Patty : pffff j'ai la flemme-euh !

Liz : Je pense pas qu'on a le choix ! Allez hop ! *se transforme en pistolet avec sa sœur*

Sonia : Ils s'emballent bien vite ces deux là, d'habitude, ils s'entendent bien !

Eve : Tu rigole ? Ils crèvent d'envie de tester les progrès de l'autre ! Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis un bout de temps, et ils se sont chacun entrainés comme des malades pour ce jour…Ca va être explosif !

Kid attaqua le premier, en tirant une rafale de balles explosives, Pink Moon réagis très vite, elle avança en courant vers Kid en évitant les balles, essaya de lui asséner un coup de sabre, mais elle ne lui infligea même pas une égratignure.

B*S : Mais Pinky, en fait, t'es nulle !

PM : *sourire satisfait* Ah oui, tu crois ?

A ce moment précis, on entendit le bruit de la lame de Pink Moon, et le tee-shirt de Kid vola en lambeaux. La jeune fille ouvrit son poing, et laissa tomber le nombre exact de balles envoyées par Kid.

Eve: Game Over! Bien joué Pinky!

PM: Merci ! En même temps, c'était un peu facile là !

Eve : Soit, je te l'accorde.

Elles piquèrent un fou rire. Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Kid était un des meilleurs d'entre eux, et que cette fille, toujours habillée en rose, naïve et insouciante le batte en si peu de temps, c'st très déconcertant. Pink Moon remarqua l'étonnement de ses amis :

PM : Euh, vous savez que au un contre un avec Eve, je n'ai aucune chance, ne soyez pas si étonnés, vous me faites presque peur*rire*

Soul : C'est elle qui me fait peur a moi !

Elise : Attendez, si Eve est plus forte que Pinky….Oh putain.

Sonia : Là j'avoue qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Maka : Je me sens petite là.

Eve : En même temps, on a des armes géniales, sûrement les meilleures de notre génération.

PM : Oui, ils peuvent se transformer en presque n'importe quelle arme ! Sabre, shuriken, arc, flèches, pistolets etc.….

Tsubaki : Bon, les gens, il va falloir y aller, on va être en retard aussi non !

Kid : Mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça !

PM : J'ai amené du change pour Eve, toi et moi. Tiens un tee-shirt.

Kid :*L'enfile* Merci^^

PM : J'en étais sure que on allait se salir…OH MON DIEU !

B*S : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pinky, sa va ?

PM : Je, j'ai…J'ai pris une robe rouge !

Patty : Alors là, je la suis plus !

Kaji : Ce qu'elle veut dire…

Yaji : c'est qu'elle a pris une robe rouge…

Enko : Mais qu'elle n'a pas pris de chaussures rouges !

Kaji : Et mettre du rouge et du rose…

Yaji : C'est un sacrilège !

Enko : Mhm !

Eve : Bon, moi et Pink Moon, on va chercher des chaussures appropriées à la maison, pendant que vous, vous allez voir Shinigami-san, comme ça, on ne sera pas en retard !

Liz : Moi et Patty on vous accompagne !

Patty : De toute façon, j'avais plus de papier pour dessiner !

Sonia : Ok, à toute à l'heure !

Le groupe se sépara. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe allant voir Shinigami-san était arrivé devant Shibusen. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Shinigami-san. Kid toqua à la porte puis entra, suivi de tout le monde.

Kid : Bonjour, Otto-san.

Shinigami : Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout le monde sauf Kid : Bonjour Shinigami-san !

Shinigami : Dis-moi Kid, où est ta sœur ?

Patty : Euh, Pink Moon ? Elle est retournée chez elle pour prendre des chaussures allant avec sa robe.

Shinigami : Ca ça ne m'étonne pas…Mais je ne parlais pas de Pink Moon, je parlais d'Eve ! La sœur de Kid !

Tout le monde sauf Kid, Sonia et Shinigami : …

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, et Pinky et Eve entrèrent dans la pièce. Un éclair rose passa devant tous le monde et on vit un truc rose inidentifiable passer à travers le miroir et sauter dans les bras de Shinigami-san.

PM : SHINIGAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Shinigami-san réceptionna Pink Moon en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Puis il la posa au creux de son coude et lui frotta la tête. La jeune fille souriait tout en se collant au dieu.

Shinigami : Ca fait longtemps ma puce ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi mon petit sucre !

PM : Je vais très bien Shinigami-sama ! JE vous ADORE !*Lance des petits cœurs partout*

Kid :*qui était rentré dans le miroir* Pinky, lâche un peu papa, il devait nous parler !

PM : NON ! *yeux tout brillants* Shinigami-sama, je peux encore faire des câlins ?

Shinigami :*ne pouvant pas résister* Je peux pas la garder encore un peu ?*tire ses joues* Trop mignonne !

Eve : Laisse tomber, Kid, C'est même pas la peine !

Shinigami : Alors, vous avez réussi à régler ce problème de cloisons ?

Kid : Yep !

Eve : Finalement, on a chacun pris une chambre et on s'est pas embêté à remonter un mur.

Shinigami : Attendez, mon fils et ma fille arrivent à vivre dans la même maison sans se tapper dessus ? Mais c'est un miracle ! Non, ils doivent êtres malades….Non ! Des imposteurs ! Rendez-moi mes enfants !

PM : Mais non, Shinigami-san, c'est moi qui les ai convaincus de vivre ensemble, et ça se passe très bien !

Shinigami : Mon petit canari des îles est génial ! Bravo ma pupuce !

Eve : Et oui, c'est le pouvoir de l'amour ! Kid doit me supporter si il veut vire avec Pin…MHF !

Kid :*à mis sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur* Après tout, c'est ma petite sœur, on s'adore !

Eve : MFH !

Le reste du groupe regardait le scène d'un air ahuri. Seules Elise et Sonia restèrent normales. Sonia traversa le miroir.

Sonia : Bonjour Shinigami-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

Shinigami : Tiens bonjour Sonia ! Je vais très bien merci ! Comment va ton père, ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu !

Sonia : Il va très bien merci ! Hé Pinky, je t'ai acheté une glace au chocolat, j'en ai vu sur la route, et je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir !

PM : Yap Yap ! Merci Sonia ! *Saute des bras de Shinigami-san* Sonia, je t'adore !

Sonia : *Sourit en caressant les longs cheveux de PM* Ne tache pas Shinigami-sama avec ta glace !

PM : Oui, oui ! Je vais la manger ici !

Eve : Dis donc, tu vas arrêtez d'accepter des glaces au chocolat de n'importe qui ? Là, c'est Sonia, mais si tu te fais enlevez, comment on va faire pour cohabiter moi et Kid ? On va s'entre tuer.

PM : Mais-euh…

Kid : Eve, je tiens à te rappeler que très peu de personnes peuvent tenir tête à Pinky en combat…Ah, mais si elle n'a pas son arme démoniaque…Il va falloir que je la surveille tout le temps *rougit un peu à cette idée*

Eve : T'imagine rien, grand frère, Même sans arme démoniaque, elle pourrait te tuer en quelques secondes, on lui a appris à tuer, je te rappelle. Et ceci depuis bien avant que tu la connaisses.

Shinigami-sama : Bien, ne parlons pas du passé ! Et dites, pourquoi tout le monde est pétrifié comme ça ?

Sonia : Bas, vous n'avez pas fait gaffe, et ils viennent d'apprendre que Kid et Eve sont frères et sœurs.

Shinigami : Oups, j'ai fait une gaffe ?

B*S : Alors…..KID, EVE ET PINK MOON SONT FRERES ET SŒURS ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bien, revenons un peu en arrière, histoire de se remémorer ce qui se passe…

_Sonia : Bonjour Shinigami-san ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Shinigami : Tiens bonjour Sonia ! Je vais très bien merci ! Comment va ton père, ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu !_

_Sonia : Il va très bien merci ! Hé Pinky, je t'ai acheté une glace au chocolat, j'en ai vu sur la route, et je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir !_

_PM : Yap Yap ! Merci Sonia ! *Saute des bras de Shinigami-san* Sonia, je t'adore !_

_Sonia : *Sourit en caressant les longs cheveux de PM* Ne tache pas Shinigami-sama avec ta glace !_

_PM : Oui, oui ! Je vais la manger ici !_

_Eve : Dis donc, tu vas arrêtez d'accepter des glaces au chocolat de n'importe qui ? Là, c'est Sonia, mais si tu te fais enlevez, comment on va faire pour cohabiter moi et Kid ? On va s'entre tuer._

_PM : Mais-euh…_

_Kid : Eve, je tiens à te rappeler que très peu de personnes peuvent tenir tête à Pinky en combat…Ah, mais si elle n'a pas son arme démoniaque…Il va falloir que je la surveille tout le temps *rougit un peu à cette idée*_

_Eve : T'imagine rien, grand frère, Même sans arme démoniaque, elle pourrait te tuer en quelques secondes, on lui a appris à tuer, je te rappelle. Et ceci depuis bien avant que tu la connaisses._

_Shinigami-sama : Bien, ne parlons pas du passé ! Et dites, pourquoi tout le monde est pétrifié comme ça ?_

_Sonia : Bas, vous n'avez pas fait gaffe, et ils viennent d'apprendre que Kid et Eve sont frères et sœurs._

_Shinigami : Oups, j'ai fait une gaffe ?_

_B*S : Alors…..KID, EVE ET PINK MOON SONT FRERES ET SŒURS ?_

_Kid_ : non, Eve est ma sœur jumelle. Pinky, elle à été recueillie par papa, après que sa famille se soit fait décimer…

Tsubaki : C'est curieux ça ! Black*Star est pareil !

PM :*air sombre* C'est normal…

Maka :?

PM : Je me représente : Pink Moon Astralis de nom complet, dernière descendante du clan Lunaire, magicienne céleste, manipulatrice d'arme Satanique, présidente du conseil des élèves de Shibusen Gakuen…Promise de l'héritier du clan Astral.

Sonia : Ouah, attends, ça fait beaucoup d'informations en même temps…Décomposons…

Liz : Tu t'appelle en réalité Pink Moon Astralis ?

Patty : Dernière descendante du clan Lunaire ?

Maka : Magicienne céleste ?

Sonia : Manipulatrice d'armes Satanique ? Pas démoniaques ?

Soul : Présidente du conseil des élèves de Shibusen ?

Tsubaki : ET…promise de l'héritier du clan Astral ?

Elle jetait un regard lourd de sens à Black Star, qui restait complètement figé.

PM : …*soupir* je…enfin, je DOIS me marier avec Black*Star…

Eve : C'est une histoire de descendance de clans, ils étaient fiancés bien avant leur naissance…

PM : Sans te vexer Black*Star, je t'avoue que ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment…Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est que…Avoir un enfant avant mes 18 ans…En plus ne pas m'en occuper…Je ne pourrais pas supporter…

Maka : Oula doucement, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

PM : D'après les traditions de nos clans, chaque héritier de chacun des clans doivent se marier ensemble…Ils doivent avoir leur premiers enfant avant les 18 ans de la jeune fille…Et offrir cet enfant à la Lune…

Soul : Ils te demandent de sacrifier ton enfant ?

Liz : De plus de l'avoir avant tes 18 ans…

Patty : Avec Black*Star en plus ! Ma pauvre je te plains !

B*S : Hé, soit pas insolente ! *soupir*

Tsubaki : Black*star….

PM : Bref ! En tout cas, je suis pas la seule fiancée avant ma naissance, hein Sonia ?

Sonia :*fusille du regard Pink Moon*

PM : Oups, aurais-je fait une gaffe ?

Kid : Sonia est fiancée avec moi.

Sonia : KID !

Kid : Bah quoi, je veux pas être le seul à souffrir ! Enfin, je veux dire à cacher un secret à tout le monde *pique un fard*

Shinigami-sama :….Sonia, Kid, je sais que ça nous vous emballe pas, mais le père de Sonia l'a exigé, et de par la loi, vous êtes déjà fiancés…Mais c'est annulable. Je mets fin à cet engagement stupide quand vous voulez…

Sonia : Le problème c'est que pour papa, la seule raison valable, c'est l'amour inconditionnel envers une autre personne. Il ne supporterait pas que j'aime Kid alors que lui aime une autre, ou que je trompe Kid à cause de lui…Ne t'inquiète pas Kid, le premiers cas de figure ne se réalisera JAMAIS !

Kid : Mouais, personne ne résiste à mon charme !

PM : Hahahahahahaha !

Kid : Hé ne rigole pas ! Sale nuisible !

PM : Dé, désolé haha haha, mais, hahaha, c'est trop drôle !*se tiens les cotes et rigole*

Kid : Tu vas voir !

Kid se précipita vers Pinky et la pris par la taille, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Il la reposa avec douceur face à lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis piquèrent un fou rire.

Shinigami-sama : *à Eve et Sonia* Ils vont se rendre compte quand qu'ils s'aiment ces deux là ?

Tout le monde sauf PM, Kid et Shinigami : Cherchez pas, ça risque pas d'arriver de si tôt !

Liz :*pouffe* Fais gaffe B*S, tu vas te faire piquer ta princesse !

B*S : Mouais, ils font ce qu'ils veulent !

Tsubaki regardais B*S d'un air amusé, elle savait très bien qu'il était mort de jalousie. Elle jetait un coup d'œil à Sonia, qui se pinçais la lèvre à la réaction de Black*Star…Tout cela s'annonce bien compliqué, pensa Tsubaki.

Pink Moon sortis de la pièce pour aller chercher un dossier pour Shinigami-sama, et les autres en profitèrent pour parler de son anniversaire…

Sonia : Vous allez offrir quoi à Pinky pour son anniv', samedi ?

B*S : Une photo de moi dédicacée !

Patty : Une girafe en peluche !

Liz : Une palette de maquillage !

Kaji : Une jolie robe !

Yaji : Des chaussures pour aller avec la robe de Kaji !

Enko : Un escargot en peluche !

Maka : Un service à thé, surement….

Soul : Moi, je vais lui offrir un joli sac à main, elle en a repéré un, et je compte bien lui offrir !

Eve : Moi, j'ai décidé de lui offrir une opération de chirurgie esthétique !

Tout le monde :…

Eve : Bah quoi ? Elle a un sein 2mm plus gros que l'autre, c'est pas symétrique !

Tsubaki : Tu es irrécupérable…Moi je vais lui offrir un gros bouquet de pivoines, c'est ses fleurs préférées !

Maka : Et toi Sonia, tu va lui offrir quoi ?

Sonia : Le livre dont on a parlé toute les deux, bizarrement, elle aime lire des pavés ! Et toi Kid ?

Kid : Moi je vais lui offrir ça !

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite de velours noir et la lança à Sonia. Elle s'arrêtait et ouvris la boite :

Sonia : Kid…Tu es complètement cinglé !

Les autres : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? OUAH !

Dans l'écrin, il y avait une bague, en or rose, sertie d'un diamant en forme de cœur.

Maka : Rassure moi Kid, ce n'est pas du vrai ?

Kid : Bah, si !

Soul : Ca a du te couter une fortune !

Eve : Pas moi de 55 000 euros !

Liz: Oh putain!

Sonia : J'ose même plus la tenir…

Patty: Pink Moon va adorer!

Kid: Je lui ai pas acheté pour le fun!

B*S : Il y a quelque chose de gravé dessus… « Pro dilectione mea »

Kaji : C'est quoi comme langue ?

Yaji : Du latin non ?

Enko : La-quoi ?

Tsubaki : « Pour mon amour »

Soul : Depuis quand tu sais parler latin Tsubaki ?

Tsubaki : J'ai appris, plus jeune…

Eve : Euh, Kid, ce n'est pas un peu trop direct ?

Sonia : Surtout que TOUT LE MONDE sait que mademoiselle parle couramment le latin (plus une quinzaine d'autres langues…)

Kid : *rougis* Euh….

Eve : Mais vous l'avez toujours pas compris ? Kid et Pinky sont *Mhpf !*

Kid : *Qui avait mis sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur* Mademoiselle à quelque chose à dire ?

Eve : Tss c'est pas juste…

Soul : Hein ?

Maka : Me dites pas que c'est le seul à ne PAS avoir compris ?

Tsubaki : On dirait bien que oui….

Sonia : Nan mais quel con !

Liz : Bref, revenons à nos moutons… *Regarde la bague* Tu va la demander en mariage ou quoi ?

Kid : Pas complètement, je….

Patty : ouf, j'ai eu peur !

Kid : Non, non je vais juste la demander en fillançailles !

Kaji : Hein ?

Yaji : Quoi ?

Enko : WHAT THE FUCK ?

Sonia: Bien joué Kid, tu m'impressionne, en fait, tu es un très bon stratège…

Eve : Là, j'ai pas tout compris…

Sonia : Je t'explique, Je te rappelle que moi et « ce cher » Kid sommes fiançés.

Maka : Soit, et ?

Sonia : Et bien, s'il demande Pinky en mariage, enfin en fillançailles dans ce cas là, ça va faire débat. Ca va énormément faire parler. Surtout que elle, elle est fillançée à Black*Star, qui, mine de rien, est un atout incroyablement puissant à avoir dans sa poche, surtout couplé à Pinky. De ce fait, les autres dieux de la mort vont, quasi craindre Kid, pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Et bien parce que :

D'un, Kid est très puissant. Futur Dieu de la mort, potentiel incroyable etc.…

De deux, Black*Star et Pink Moon sont amis avec lui. Vous les prenez pour deux imbéciles, et bien, détrompez vous, ils n'ont pas encore réveillé leur flux stellaire.

Tsubaki : Flux stellaire ?

Sonia : Une sorte de magie, communément impuissante, dont les membres des clans Astral et Lunaire sont dotés à la naissance. Ca leur sert absolument à rien…Pour le commun de la population. Les héritiers des chefs de clan, comme Pink Moon et Black*Star, sont dotés s'un flux de magie incroyablement supérieur aux autres membres de clan. Cette forme de magie s'active à leurs 18 ans…Voilà pourquoi leur « offrande » au ciel doit être procréée avant leurs 18 ans, car, seul leur premier enfant conçu après leurs 18 ans héritera de cette magie.

PM : Tu en sais beaucoup trop, Sonia. Cela te perdra un jour…

Personne n'avait jamais vu Pink Moon comme cela. Elle qui étais d'habitude si positive et spontanée, devenais calme, sombre et surtout d'une froideur à vous glacer le sang. Elle venait de rentrer dans le bureau de Shinigami-sama, et Kid rangea prestement une certaine petite boite dans sa poche.

PM : Bref, je dois faire les courses pour ce soir… Au revoir Shinigami-sama !

Elle colla un baiser sur la joue du masque de Shinigami-sama, sortis du miroir et quitta la pièce.

Eve : Bravo Sonia, je te félicite *applaudis* tu sers vraiment à rien !

Sonia : Mais…

Eve : T'as vu la tête de Pinky, t'étais obligée de tout déballer d'un coup comme ça ? Tu pense pas que ce passé est douloureux pour elle ? Tu ne croit pas qu'elle souffre déjà assez comme ça ?

Sonia : *troublée* Je…

Kid : Laisse, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je vais rattraper Pink Moon, Au revoir Papa ! *sort de la pièce en courant*

Shinigami : *soupir* Ce n'est pas ta faute Sonia, tu as juste touché leur corde sensible…Pink Moon.

Pink Moon marchais dans la ville, d'un pas lent. Elle venait de terminer ses achats, et flânait dans les rues. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Elle parcouru la grande allée qui conduisait au parc. Le ciel était orange clair et les nuages teintés d'une couleur rose. Au bout de l'allée, on voyait le soleil se coucher, grand disque de feu disparaissant derrière l'horizon. B*S courait le long des rues de la ville, espérant la retrouver avant les autres, pour qu'ils puissent passer un moment seuls tout les deux. Il passa devant les grilles du parc, et s'arrêta net. Elle était là, à 300 mètres de lui. Le soleil venait de se coucher, elle avait posé ses courses sur un banc, et contemplait la Lune, Ronde et brillante, qui venait de prendre place dans le ciel. Black*Star couru, le plus silencieusement possible, pour la rejoindre. Il espérait la surprendre, et la prendre dans ses bras, pour la consoler. Après, il avait déjà tout planifié : Elle pleurerait sur son épaule, puis ils s'embrasseraient, et se promèneraient encore un peu dans les rues, avant de la ramener chez elle…Ou pas. Il cherchait un chemin dans sa tête pour passer dans le quartier des Love hôtels en ramenant Pink Moon chez elle…Oui, son plan était sans faille. Il était maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à l'apostropher, quand une autre voix le fessait avant la sienne.

: Pink Moon !

La jeune fille se retourna vers la gauche, et une silhouette déboula vers elle. Par reflexe, B*S se percha dans l'arbre au dessous duquel Pink Moon était adossée.

Il était parfaitement camouflé, et pouvait voir, grâce à la pleine Lune, mais aussi entendre tout ce qui se disait plus bas distinctement.

PM : Kid ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kid pris dans ses bras la jeune fille, et la serra fort.

Kid : Je t'ai cherché partout. Ne refait plus jamais ça, jamais. Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété…

PM : *se dégageant de son étreinte* Occupe toi de Sonia plutôt, c'est ta fillançée je te rappelle…

Kid : Pink Moon…

Kid regarda intensément Pink Moon. Elle était plus petite que lui, contrairement à quand ils étaient enfants. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et ils volaient au gré de la brise d'été qui planait autour d'eux. Elle le fixait avec ses yeux d'or, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche. Kid la fixait, encore plus intensément, la détaillant sous toutes les coutures, au point de la faire rougir. Puis son regard se posa sur ses lèvres, pulpeuses, d'un rose nacré. Ces lèvres, si appétissantes… Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Kid s'approcha de Pink Moon, et l'embrassa. Black*Star en resta choqué. Pink Moon se dégagea prestement de l'emprise de Kid.

PM : Mais Kid qu'est-ce que tu…

Kid lui attrapa le poignet, la plaqua contre l'arbre, lui caressa la joue de sa main libre et lui dis : - Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire il y a bien longtemps !

Il l'embrassa, goulument. B*S cru tout d'abord que PM allait riposter, comme la première fois, mais, au contraire, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et brillants de Kid. B*S était abasourdis, et surtout horriblement frustré et haineux. Il osait l'embrasser devant lui, le grand Black*Star ? C'était sa fillançée tout de même, et pire, il la trouvait incroyablement craquante…Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Kid et Pink Moon étaient partis en direction de la maison, en se tenant la main. B*S, rentra chez lui, avec une furieuse envie d'en découdre avec Kid…

Kid et Pink Moon arrivaient devant leur maison, et virent que la lumière du salon était allumée.

PM : Tiens, Eve a du nous attendre !

Kid : Oui, apparemment.

Ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, passèrent pas la cuisine pour déposer les sacs, et allèrent dans le salon pour voir qui les attendais. Ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Soul et Eve, tranquillement endormis sur le canapé, se tenant la main. Soul avait du noir sur la joue et dans le cou, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que regarder la télé en les attendant (et oui, le rouge à lèvres d'Eve est noir). Kid et PM Esquissèrent un sourire, puis montèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils dormaient tous au deuxième étage, et la chambre de Pink Moon était en face de celle de Kid. Le couloir était étroit, et quand ils arrivèrent chacun devant la porte de leur chambre, même collés au mur, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

PM : Kid ?

Kid : Mhm ?

PM : Je, je n'ai pas envie de dormir toute seule cette nuit…Viens dormir avec moi, s'il te plait.

Kid déglutis avec peine. Il savait très bien que Pink Moon avait juste besoin de compagnie, mais lui, il ne savait pas s'il allait résister. Ils entrèrent malgré tout dans la chambre du jeune homme, celle de la demoiselle étant dans un bordel permanent. Pink Moon était entrée dans la salle de bain, pour se mettre en pyjama, et Kid, qui dormait en jeans, fessait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il avait souvent dormis avec elle, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, et, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était d'accord, tous les fantasmes qu'il avait classés d'irréalisables resurgirent dans sa tête. A ce moment précis, Pink Moon fis éruption dans la pièce, en pyjama. Pas n'importe quel pyjama. Une nuisette bleu nuit et noire, resserrée sous la poitrine par une ceinture de satin noire. Au dessous de cette ceinture de satin, le tissu bleu nuit était transparent, et laissait apercevoir sa culotte noire, ornée de dentelle. Rectification, il n'avait jamais dormis avec elle en pyjama maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il se souvint des conversations entre Eve et elle : Eve la charriait car elle ne trouvait, à sa taille que des pyjamas, selon elle « propres à la débauche ». Jusqu'alors, Kid n'avait jamais compris. Il venait de comprendre.

PM : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, alors, on se couche ?

Elle essayait d'être naturelle, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et s'il craquait ? Oh, en y repassant bien, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée…Elle se frappa intérieurement. Mais si ça aurait dérangé, c'est son frère, adoptif soit, mais son frère quand même !

Kid : Pink Moon…

Ca y est, il avait craqué. Il l'embrassa, sa main gauche faisant glisser doucement la fine bretelle de la nuisette de la jeune fille…

Soul : *ouvrant brusquement la porte* KID ! TU DORS ?

Grand blanc…Tout le monde resta figé pendant un bon bout de temps. Finalement, Eve, qui était derrière Soul pris la parole :

Eve : Kid, on peut savoir ce que tu fais avec Pinky ?

Kid : Euh, moi je….euh…

Soul : Nan, vous…Oh putain déjà ?

PM : Mais non on à rien fait-euh !

Eve : C'étais bien parti pour ! Ah, ces pyjamas, il faut que je t'en déniche des normaux !

Soul : Ouah, Kid je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu as craqué ! Bon sang, ce qu'elle est bien roulée…

Eve : *Frappe Soul* Nan mais te gêne surtout pas !

Soul : Aie-euh ! Pardon ma princesse !

Il lui colla un bisou sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir la jeune sœur de Kid.

PM : Et on peut savoir ce que VOUS faisiez en notre absence ?

Eve : Nous, euh…enfin…On vous attendait !

PM : Laisse tomber, Soul a des traces de ton rouge à lèvres partout !

Soul :*se regarde* merde, tu m'as taché, bah sa valait bien le détour !

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

Eve rentrais tranquillement chez elle. Elle se disait que peut-être Pinky serait rentrée, et puis, même si elle ne l'était pas, elle serait contente qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour l'attendre à la maison. Elle tourna au coin de l'allée, et se dirigea vers le portail du manoir qui servait de maison à Pinky, Kid et à elle-même. Au bout du jardin, une autre maison, plus petite, abritais leurs armes démoniaques. Elle ouvrit l'immense porte d'entrée et constata que Pink Moon n'était pas rentrée. Elle alluma la télé et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Elle pensa à Kid et Pinky, qui s'aimaient depuis bien longtemps. Elle espérait qu'ils puissent être ensemble, car, mine de rien, elle adorait les voir roucouler et sourire sans raison. Puis, elle pensa à Soul, à ses beaux yeux rouges, à sa classe inimitable (oui on sait, mais comme on dit, l'amour rends aveugle !)…Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva mollement et alla ouvrir.

Eve : Soul ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Soul : Bah, j'ai pensé que tu devais t'ennuyer toute seule, alors, je suis venu !

Eve : Entre !

Ils entrèrent dans la grande demeure, et s'assirent sur le canapé (nan, pas celui devant la télé, celui face à un autre canapé, avec la table basse !...y'a combien de canapés chez toi ? Euh….).

Soul : Je suis passé acheter de quoi manger…Chinois, ça te tente ?

Eve : Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Eve était enchantée, elle parlait avec Soul comme à un vieil ami. Elle savourait chaque minute avec délectation.

Soul : Dis, t'en pense quoi de ce triangle entre Kid, Black*Star et Pinky ?

Eve : …Ca va être compliqué…

Soul : Et toi, tu n'est fiancée à personne ?

Eve : Non, étant donné que je suis née juste après Kid, je n'ai pas d'obligations familiales.

Soul : Ah, ok…Donc, tu es libre comme l'air ?

Eve : Eh oui, un des grands avantages de ma position. Les autres ont le pouvoir, et les emmerdes qui vont avec^^

Soul : Oui…Dis Eve…

Il se pencha sur la jeune fille, qui rougit un peu. Il admira ses cheveux noirs et brillants, et surtout ces orbes couleurs or, qui le fixaient avec attention. Elle, aussi, admirait ces yeux couleur sang qui la fascinait tant.

Soul : …Je peux t'embrasser ?

Il se frappa intérieurement. Qu'il était bête ! C'était sortit tout seul, il avait pensé tout haut. Elle détourna le regard, rouge comme une pivoine :

Eve :…Embrasse-moi, si tu en a envie.

Soul combla doucement la distance entre leurs deux visages. Un baiser doux, et léger…A peine s'eussent-t-ils séparés qu'ils reprirent de plus belle. Leurs langues jouaient follement l'une avec l'autre, leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Soul rompis le baiser pour s'attaquer au cou de la jeune fille, si appétissant. Elle se retenait pour ne pas gémir, puis, ne tenant plus, s'attaqua elle aussi au cou de son amant. Elle l'embrassait fougueusement, laissant des traces de rouge à lèvres noir un peu partout sur la peau et le col du jeune homme. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ils se figèrent. A peine avaient-ils le temps d'arranger leurs vêtements et de fermer les yeux que PM et Kid entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se lâcher la main. Ils ne dirent rien, puis ils montèrent à l'étage.

Soul : on a eu chaud sur ce coup là !

Eve : Oui…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis ils détournèrent tout deux le regard. Ils montèrent à l'étage sur la pointe des pieds, et collèrent leur oreille à la porte de la chambre de Kid et de Pink Moon.

Eve : Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la chambre de Pinky, et la lumière est éteinte, elle doit dormir.

Soul : Kid ne fait aussi aucun bruit mais la lumière est allumée. Bah, je vais aller voir.

KID !TU DORS ?

Soul venait de raconter tout ce qui venait de se passer, suivi du récit de PM.

Il était 23 heures, et il faisait nuit noire. Ne voulant pas que Soul sorte alors qu'il faisait nuit, Kid proposa à Soul de rester dormir au manoir.

PM : Dites, on monte ?

Soul : Bah, autant rester dans le salon, c'est plus grand que vos chambres…

Eve : Non, elle parle du « haut »

Soul : Bah, oui, vos chambres !

Kid : Non, elle parle de notre étage secret Soul.

Soul : Y a un étage secret ?

Ils montèrent au troisième étage, ou se côtoyait la salle de bain, leurs dressings personnels, et un bureau administratif occupé par Kid pour s'occuper des papiers de la maison. Ils entrèrent dans le petit bureau, et Soul était de plus en plus perplexe.

Soul : Vous êtes un peu fous je crois, vous avez bu de l'alcool ou quoi ?

PM : Mais non Soul ! Regarde !

Pink Moon pris une moulure en forme de m, et la fit pivoter de sorte à ce que l'espèce de m se transforme en 3. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis un déclic se produisit et un bout de mur s'entrouvrit. Cette porte était absolument indétectable vue de l'extérieur, ce qui étonna grandement Soul. Eve poussa le pan de mur et passa l'ouverture. Soul laissa Pink Moon rentrer après Eve, puis s'engagea dans l'espèce de porte. Un petit escalier de pierre exigu et en colimaçon se trouvaient devant eux. Eve gravit les marches avec facilitée, suivie de Pink Moon, un peu plus hésitante, à cause des tallons aiguilles d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres qu'elle portait. Sans tallons, elle était à peine plus grande que Eve, mais avec, elle arrivait à l'oreille de Kid, qui était le plus grand de tout les garçons. Les marches irrégulières lui firent manquer de tomber plusieurs fois, et Soul la rattrapais toutes les 5 marches. En haut de l'escalier, Eve pouffait en voyant la maladresse de Pink Moon, elle qui était d'habitude si gracieuse et habile. Achevé de monter l'escalier, ils débouchèrent sur un petit vestibule, devant eux, quelques marches menaient à des portes coulissantes en papier de riz. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures, puis Kid monta les marches et ouvrit en grand les portes coulissantes.

Kid : Voici notre monde !

Soul n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sur la gauche, un jacuzzi de la taille d'une piscine, avec un togoban qui atterrissait dans l'eau et un de ces jeux vidéo de dance, où l'on doit marcher sur les cases en rythme. Sur la droite, s'étendait le plus grand bar que Soul ai jamais vu. Les bouteilles de toutes les couleurs, contenaient du sirop, des jus de fruits, des sodas, et même de l'alcool ! Il y avait un grand Kotatsu, des matelas, sur une plateforme surélevée, un petit coin salon…Et surtout, en face d'eux, une télé de 5 mètres de large, la plus grande qu'il ai jamais vu !

PM : Baves pas sur les tatamis, aussi non, tu nettoies !

Soul : Ouah, mais, c'est, ce…TROP COOL !

Eve : T'imagines même pas les parties de Xbox qu'on se fait !

Kid : Héhé, on a mis longtemps pour en arriver là, mais on est trop fiers de nous !

Soul : Trop cool, j'vais venir squatter chez vous plus souvent moi !

PM : On t'accueillera avec plaisir^^ ! Bon, tu viens Eve, on va se mettre en pyj' !

Eve : Mhm !

Elles se retirèrent et laissèrent les garçons dans la pièce secrète. Ils eurent un petit moment de silence, puis, Soul amorça la conversation :

Soul : Alors, avec Pinky, ça va ?

Kid : Mhm…En fait, je dois t'avouer que c'est un peu dur d'habiter ensemble. On a 15 ans, et, comment expliquer ça…

Soul : Ca peut déraper facilement quoi !

Kid : Oui, c'est ça ! Et puis aussi, toutes ces histoires de famille, de fillançailles etc.… Mais, plus je passe de temps avec elle plus je me dis que c'est la personne avec qui j'imagine construire ma vie.

Soul : …Je ne peux pas comprendre, je connais Eve depuis très peu de temps, et pourtant, comment dire, c'est…

Kid : Tu parles de ma sœur, fait gaffe à tes mots *rire*

Soul : Enfin, je voulais dire que j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage quand je suis avec elle. Le seul fait de lui parler fait battre mon cœur à 100 à l'heure, je n'ai jamais ressentis cette forme d'amour avant.

Kid : Ok, t'as le droit d'être avec ma jumelle.

Soul : Hein ?

Kid : Prends-en bien soin, et si tu la fait pleurer, j'te bute *rictus*

Soul : T'inquiète pas, je la chérirais comme une pierre précieuse.

Ils se sourirent, puis restèrent dans un silence bienveillant. Ils entendirent du bruit, et se retournèrent :

PM : Viens ici je te dis !

Eve : Mais-euh, on est censées être en Pyjama ! Pas s'habiller pour aller en boite !

PM : Mais c'est juste deux ou trois accessoires, ce serait trop kawa….trop glauque !

Eve : Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Eve était debout, en haut des escaliers qui menaient à l'initial grenier, que Pink Moon avait reconvertis en salon de beauté et en dressing. Elle portait une jupe noire, un Top rayé rouge et noir, de longues chaussettes rouges et avait retenu sa frange par une pince. Eve tapait du pied sur le palier, tandis que des bruits insolites sortaient de la pièce.

Eve : Mais Pinky, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

*bruit de scie*

PM : J'arrive !

*bruit de marteau*

Eve : Mais…

*bruit de tambour*

Soul :…hein ?

*bruit de brosse à dent*

Kid : On peut savoir ce qu'elle fiche avec une brosse à dents ?

*bruit de marteau-piqueur*

Eve : Hiiiiiiii, le grenier va s'effondrer !

Pink Moon sortit de la pièce, avec un peu de plâtre dans les cheveux. Elle tenait dans sa main une peluche noire et un serre-tête. Elle mit le serre-tête orné d'un nœud rouge sur la tête d'Eve, puis lui flanqua la peluche lapin destroy noir dans les bras. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait le sens de la mode, car Eve aurait alors pu poser pour un magazine sur les pyjamas fashion. Eve se regarda dans la glace :

Eve : Hé, t'as raison, c'est trop glauque !

PM : Tu peux pas utiliser Kawaii comme tout le monde ?

Eve : Nope !

PM : Tss…

Pink Moon portait un minishort en denim blanc, un top rose clair, par-dessus lequel elle avait enfilé une chemise blanche, qu'elle avait nouée au dessous de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux lâchés lui arrivaient aux genoux, le rose bonbon de ses cheveux contrastaient avec la clarté de sa tenue. Eve entra dans le dressing pendant que Pink Moon s'admirait dans la glace, puis en ressortis avec un long ruban de satin rose clair, un paire de chaussons lapin blanc et une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de Rose rose. Eve pris le ruban et en quelques secondes, elle lui attachait les cheveux en un chignon, comme les femmes dans la Rome antique. Pink Moon passa les chaussons et mit les boucles d'oreilles. Elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre, si différentes, mais pourtant, elles étaient amies depuis la nuit des temps.

Soul : Ouah, les filles, vous pouvez vous mettre en pyjama quand vous voulez !

Eve : *rire*

PM : Bon alors, vous voulez boire quoi ?

Kid : Un whisky-coca steuplé !

Eve : Un Malibu avec 2 glaçons merci !

Soul : Mais, vous buvez de l'alcool ?

PM, Eve et Kid : Bah oui !

Soul : On va bien s'entendre nous *rire* Un jet 27 pour moi, s'il te plait, sans glaçons.

PM : Ok, ça marche !

Pink Moon partit chercher les verres, et Soul vins l'observer au comptoir. Elle jouait avec les verres et les bouteilles avec une facilitée déconcertante, et tout fut près en moins d'une minute.

Soul : Ouah, Pinky, t'es très douée !

PM : C'est une formation que j'ai eue, au japon, on m'a appris à servir comme il faut, quel que soit la boisson ou le plat.

Eve : Moi, je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé, *prends son verre de Malibu* Mais par contre, j'en profite bien !

Kid : N'exploite pas Pinky, petite sœur stupide ! *Prends son verre de Whisky-coca*

Eve : Pffff !

PM : Tiens Soul *tends le verre de Jet 27 à Soul*

Soul :*prends le verre* Merci !

PM : De rien ! *Prends son verre de Martini Rossato, où elle avait rajouté des fruits rouges et un peu de champagne. Eh oui, Pink Moon a vraiment le sens du luxe !*

Kid : Bon, alors, on fait quoi ce soir ?

PM : Oh, j'ai une idée !

Eve : NON ! Tes idées aboutissent TOUJOURS à des catastrophes !

PM : Mais-euh !

Kid : Oh, Eve, laisse-la au moins dire son idée !

Eve : Pffff, l'amour rends aveugle !

PM : Complètement d'accord. Regarde Soul, il sort avec une mochetée, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

Eve : Nan mais ho, te gênes surtout pas !

PM : Olala, c'est bon, c'est une blague…pas drôle, soit…

Soul : Bon alors, ton idée belle…rose ?

PM : Oui bon c'est bon hein, j'ai les cheveux roses bonbon, c'est de naissance, pas ma faute !

Eve : Bon accouche Pinky !

PM : On se fait une partie de poker ?

Soul : Nan.

Eve : Tu vois, tes idées sont toujours nulles !

Soul : On va jouer au Strip-poker !

Eve : Attends, le principe de ce jeu c'est pas : « tu perds, t'enlève un vêtement ? »

Soul : Bah si.

Eve : Très peu pour moi !

PM : Oh, mademoiselle la plate a honte de son frêle corps sous-développé ?

Eve : JE JOUE !

Soul : Pinky, trop forte !

PM : *clin d'œil*

Kid : Je mélange ! *bat les cartes comme un pro*

Soul : décidément, vous m'étonnerez toujours !

Kid :*grand sourire* J'adore faire ça, ça a trop la classe non ?

Soul : Ouais, tu m'apprendras ?

Kid : Pas de prob', jeune Padawan !

PM : Please, l'amitié virile on s'en passe allégrement !

Eve : Hé, mais là on va perdre trop vite, c'est pas marrant !

Soul : ouais…

PM : Ok, je règle le réveil pour dans 5 minutes, et on a 5 minutes top chrono pour aller se couvrir du maximum de vêtements et d'accessoires possibles ok ?

Soul : Mais on va jamais entendre le réveil !

PM : C'est MON réveil…genre, alarme incendie…

Soul : Ah, ok *rire*

Eve : Bon…A vos marques…

Kid : Prêts…

PM : BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! *tombe*

Ils partirent tous en trombe. Eve se dirigea vers le dressing de Pink Moon, le meilleur endroit où trouver une réelle profusion de fringues, et tout ceci à sa taille (Eve taille du 34 et Pink Moon du 36, Eve est plus petite).

Les garçons foncèrent vers la chambre de Kid, tandis que Pink Moon enfilait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main : un sous-tif qui traine, le pull de Soul, la chemise de Kid, les chaussettes d'Eve, le masque de Shinigami de Kid…

Quand ils revirent, on les croyait tous droit sortis d'un carnaval. Eve portait comme dernière couche une combinaison de Ski, Soul un soutien-gorge de Pink Moon par-dessus ses 22 couches de pulls, Kid avait enfilé sa robe de Shinigami par-dessus tout le reste, et Pink Moon…ressemblait à une boule de vêtements informe. Ils commencèrent à jouer, et, passons les détails, nous voilà arrivé à une situation critique : Il ne restait à Eve que sa jupe, son T-shirt, sa culotte, son soutif. Pink Moon n'était vêtue que de son short, de son top, et de ses sous-vêtements, tandis que les garçons étaient tout deux en chemise/tee-shirt, jeans, caleçon.

PM : Bon, c'est maintenant que ça va commencer à être intéressant…

Soul : Bon allez, on joue ?

Kid : Héhé, quinte flush royale !

Eve : Carré de rois !

Soul : Paire de 10 !

PM : Paire de 2…nif nif…

Eve : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu va enlever ?

PM : Oh la ferme toi !

Pink Moon se levis, un peu rouge, et commenças à déboutonner son short. Mhm, Bonne idée pensa Eve, puis-ce qu'elle est assise, sous le Kotatsu qui plus est, ça ne se verra pas…Kid était rouge comme une tomate, voyant le short de Pink Moon glisser de ses jambes, laissant voir une culotte bleue clair avec pleins de dentelle et de rubans, très sexy.

Soul : *glups* Mais tu portes ce genre de sous-vêtements tout les jours ?

PM : Bah, oui…Ma poitrine opulente ne me permet pas de porter grand-chose d'autre…*sourire gêné*

Eve : Kid, tu viens d'inventer une nouvelle nuance de rouge !

Kid : La ferme !

Eve : te te te, la frustration, c'est mauvais pour la santé !

Kid : Je te hais !

Eve : Moi aussi je t'aime !

PM : Ha, l'amour fraternel…

Soul : Bref, on continue ?

PM : HAHA, carré d'as !

Soul : Pffff, carré de dames.

Eve : Shit j'ai perdu, j'ai une paire de deux…

Kid : Et non, je n'ai aucune paire…

Eve : Ha le boulet ! *rire*

Kid : Bon bah, adieu mon T-shirt adoré…

Il enleva son T-shirt, ce qui laissait à la vue de tous ses tablettes de chocolat parfaitement dessinées, et ses pectoraux finement ciselés.

PM : Mhm, j'ai envie de chocolat moi…

Kid : Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher ?

Eve : Nan mais quel naïf celui-là, c'est grave…

Soul : Franchement mec, j'ai juste un mot à dire : PAS DOUE

Eve : Ca fait deux mots !

PM : Oh mais tais-toi c'est pas possible ! Bon, on continue ?

Soul : carré de valets !

Kid : euh…paire de rois.

Eve : Bah moi j'ai une paire de dames !

PM :…Quinte flush royale !

Eve : Salope je te hais !

PM : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Eve enlevait son tee-shirt, qui laissait voir….

Soul : DES BANDES ?

PM : Et oui, mademoiselle se bande la poitrine !

Eve : Mais-euh, aussi non ça gêne !

PM : Tss, l'incorrigible !

Kid : Bref, on continue ! *deux minutes plus tard* Alors, qu'est-ce que t'enlève Pinky ?

PM : OUIN ! Bon….

Pink Moon se levait, puis ôta son tee-shirt, qui dévoilait…son corset ?

Soul : et bah, dis-donc, mademoiselle tape haut ! Trop Sex ! *fait le V de la victoire en clignant de l'œil comme un con*

PM: Oh, c'est bon hein!

Eve : Loool, c'est juste que mademoiselle ne peut porter que ça….Trop Kiffant !

Kid : *Hors Service*

PM : *se penche vers Kid* Kidounet, tu va bien ?

Kid :*fume*

Eve : Et bah dis donc, ça fait de l'effet !

Soul : Ouais…*SBAM* AIE-EUH !

Eve : cherché !...Moi j'ai un carré de 8 !

PM : Carré de 7-euh !

Kid : paire de 10 !

Soul….Paire de 9, shit !

Il enlevât son tee-shirt, et Eve inventa une nouvelle nuance de rouge !

PM : Alors, on récapitule, il me reste mes sous-vêtements.

Kid : Moi, il me reste mon jeans, et mon caleçon, évidement.

Soul : Bah, comme Kid.

Eve : Mon short, ma culotte, mes bandes !

PM : Bref, faut que ce soit Eve qui perde !

Eve : Genre, comme si je n'avais pas de bol à ce point…*Deux minutes plus tard* J'AI JAMAIS DE BOL !

PM : Alors choupinette, on fait tomber la jupe !

Eve : la ferme !

Elle ôta sa jupe, et Soul du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Comment sont ses sous-vêtements me demanderiez vous ? Bah, une culotte noir et orange, rayée.

PM : Tout le monde est à égalité maintenant…Que le plus chanceux gagne !

Eve : Paire de 5 !

Soul : Paire de 4 !

PM : Paire de 3…

Kid : …..paire de 2….

Eve, Soul Et PM : YOUPI, ON A GAGNE !

Kid : Je n'ai vraiment jamais de bol !

Soul : regarde bien la gueule de ta petite amie, après, on en reparle ok ?

Kid : Tss…

Il ôta son jeans, dévoilant son caleçon soir, avec le masque de Shinigami imprimé à son verso.

Soul : BWAHAHAHAHA le caleçon pourri par excellence !

Kid : Oh, c'est bon hein, c'était pas prévu !...En fait, comment Pink Moon a des sous-vêtements assortis ?

PM : Je porte TOUJOURS des sous-vêtements assortis ! (J'habite avec la personne que j'aime, on sait jamais ce qui aurait pu arriver p)

Soul : Allez, je distribue…*quelques secondes plus tard* C'aurait été trop bête que ce soit moi qui perde pas, hein ?

PM : Effectivement^^

Soul enlevait son jeans : Caleçon « le petit oiseau va sortir »…Soul, c'est toi qui se foutait de la gueule du caleçon de Kid y a deux minutes ?

PM :….sans commentaires….

Kid : *pété de rire* Finalement, mes caleçon sont mieux par rapport…A CA ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Soul : Oh, c'est bon lâchez moi, bande de relous…

PM : Bref, instant critique…QUI va perdre la prochaine manche ?

…

Et bah moi évidemment, Tss….

Eve : *pffff* t'es nulle !

PM : Mais, je n'arrive pas à enlever mon corset !

Eve : Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider !

PM : Mais-euh !...*rougit* Kid, tu veux bien me l'enlever ?

Kid :*tout rouge* euh, oui euh, d'accord, Alors, comment, ça s'enlève ce truc…

*10 Minutes plus tard*

MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE A ENLEVER CE MACHIN !

Soul : Regarde et admire !

Soul de leva, se dirigea vers Pink Moon, lui souleva le bras gauche, puis descendit la fermeture éclair de son corset, juste assez pour que Pink Moon puisse après l'atteindre d'elle-même.

Soul : *Se rassoit* Tu vois, ça c'est la classe !

Kid : C'est pas du jeu !

Eve : Bon, alors, tu nous l'enlève ce truc ?

PM : Oui, oui c'est bon….

Elle enlevait sensuellement son corset, tout en restant de dos à l'assistance. Kid déglutissait difficilement, Soul était hypnotisé, et Eve guettait plus le moindre écart de Soul qu'autre chose.

Elle alla s'assoir, pas pudique pour un sou, et posa ses seins sur la table en s'asseyant.

PM : Aie, ça fait trop mal sans soutien-gorge !

Eve : Mais, Pink Moon, soit pudique une fois dans ta vie !

Kid se leva, vient s'assoir derrière Pinky, la calla entre ses jambes et passait ses bras autour de son buste, de façon à ne rien laisser voir à Soul.

Soul : Mauvais joueur !

Eve : Ce que tu peux être jaloux, des fois…

PM :*troublée* Euh, Kid, je…

Kid : Chut, ne bouge pas, reste comme ça, encore un peu…

Kid était aux anges : Il respirait son odeur, sentait le contact chaud de sa peau sur la sienne, prenait ce frêle corps dans ses bras, oui, il l'aimait de tout son être, c'était certain.

Soul et Eve, en face d'eux, étaient émus de voir ce moment de tendresse pure, sans idées pas très nettes derrière la tête. Ils se prirent la main, en se regardant tendrement.

Pink Moon rompît doucement le silence apaisant.

PM : Dites, on arrête de jouer, hein ?

Eve : Mhm...

PM : Hé, en fait, c'est pas juste, Eve est la seule pas à poil !

Eve : Oups, démasquée…

PM : jouons ! *Tire sur un bout de bande qui dépasse et fait tournoyer Eve en déroulant la bande*

BINGO ! Du premier coup !

Eve : *tête qui tourne* Ca tourne ! Oh ! Ah !

Soul : *Rattrape Eve* Pinky !

PM : Oh, si on peut plus s'amuser un peu…

Eve : Et dire que d'habitude, elle me laisse tomber par terre !

PM : 4, 3, 2, 1….

*BLOP*

PM : Ah, la poitrine d'Eve a retrouvé sa forme normale !

Soul : *Jette un coup d'œil* Ah, c'est vrai, tu m'as pas raconté des cracks, elle fait bien du C (et c'est pas pour me déplaire…)

Eve : Oh, c'est bon hein, CHUT !

Kid : Je vous prie d'arrêter de parler de la poitrine de ma sœur, ça me dégoute *burp*

Eve : Oui arrêtons, parlons de celle de la vache laitière !

PM : Comment t'as osé me parler la plate ?

Kid : Et c'est reparti…

PM : Planche à repasser !

Eve : Miss melons ! Enfin, plutôt des pastèques !

PM : Planche à pain !

Eve : Sales obus !

PM : Sale Sonia !

Eve : Han !

PM : Oups, pardon, là c'était réellement méchant…

Eve : T'inquiète, j'te pardonne…*éclair brillant qui passe dans ses yeux* BANZAI !

Eve sautait sur Pink Moon et lui agrippait la poitrine à pleine mains (Eve : Il en faudrait 4 de mains pour tenir sa poitrine ! PM : MAIS-EUH !)

Evidemment, cela déséquilibrait Pinky, et elles tombèrent toutes les deux dans la piscine (enfin, le jacuzzi TAILLE piscine).

PM : Berk, c'est quoi ça ?

Kid : Du slime ! Un pari qu'on a fait quand on était bourrés, on a rempli la piscine de matière visqueuse et collante, du slime !

Soul : Ca se mange ?

Kid : Oui, celui-là, oui. *trempe son doigt dans ce truc dégeux* C'est goût chocolat !

PM Et Eve : A TABLE !

Soul : Comment elles font pour garder la ligne avec tout ce qu'elles ingurgitent ?

Kid : Elles font énormément de sport…

PM : *ressort sa tête de….du Slime* Je fais du Kung-fu, du taekwondo, de la boxe thaïlandaise, du Karaté, de la Self-défense, de la danse moderne et classique, du muai-thaï, et de la capoeira !

Eve : Pour moi, t'enlèves les sports en tutu et c'est la même chose pour moi ! Je fais du Kendo à la place !

PM : Venez les mecs ! *leur tire les chevilles et les fait tomber dans le slime*

Soul : Pinky !

PM : Oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Eve : C'est pas bien de mentir !

PM : LA FERME !

Eve : Où ça ? J'veux voir des vaches et des cochons !

Kid : …c'est pas ma sœur. Je ne la connais pas.

Soul : *Fait un bisou sur la joue a Pinky* Hum, chocolat…

Kid : Oh, oh, je crois qu'Eve bouillonne !

PM : Tchou, Tchou ! !

Eve : Soul…..

Soul : Bah quoi, c'est ma futur belle-sœur, autan qu'on s'entende bien non ?

Eve : *circuits grillés*

Kid : Oh c'est mignon !

Eve : Mais ça veut dire que Pink Moon et Kid se marient aussi alors !

Kid : *prends Pink Moon dans ses bras* Mais j'y compte bien !

PM : *HS*

Eve : HS pour hors sujet ou hors service ?

Soul : Pour elle, je dirais les deux !

PM : Mais-euh !

Kid : Bref, moi, la seule chose que je dis, c'est à table !

Kid lécha la joue de Pinky, puis s'attaqua à son cou, si délicieux, plein de slime.

Soul fit de même et s'attaquât au cou d'Eve. Les filles étaient si surprises qu'elles ne réagirent même pas d'un premier temps, puis elles jouèrent le jeu. Eve et Soul s'embrassaient, tranquillement, se léchaient, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Soul était doux et délicat, Il prenait Eve dans ses bras comme si elle était une poupée de verre, qu'il avait peur de casser. Pinky et Kid, eux, étaient déjà plus pressés. Kid embrassait goulument Pink Moon, jouait avec ses seins couverts de slime, parcourait son corps avec ses grandes mains, Pink Moon gémissait de plus en plus fort, d'autant plus que Kid avait passé sa main dans sa culotte. Les deux couples allaient réellement passer aux choses sérieuses dans la piscine, quand le téléphone sonna.

Eve alla décrocher, c'était Maka :

Maka : Salut Eve, dis, est-ce que Soul est chez vous ? Il n'est pas rentré ce soir.

Eve : Oui, il est chez nous, on ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer seul par cette nuit noire, donc, il dort au manoir.

Maka : Ok, très bien. Merci de m'en débarrasser, à demain !

Eve : Oui, c'est cela, à demain !

Eve raccrochait le téléphone.

PM : Alors, où en étions nous…

*DRING* Oh mais c'est pas possible !

Pinky alla décrocher, elle était un poil sur les nerfs :

Allo ?

Tsubaki : Bonsoir Pink Moon, désolée de te déranger, mais Black*Star s'est mis dans la tête d'aller vous rendre visite, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

PM : Ok, merci de m'avoir prévenu. A demain Tsubaki !

Tsubaki : A demain…

PM : *raccroche* Hi, Black Star seras ici dans deux minutes !

Ils coururent tous à la salle de bains, pour se débarrasser du slime dont ils étaient couverts. Puis, encore nus, ils se précipitèrent dans leur chambres respectives pour trouver des vêtements. Kid et Soul furent prêts les premiers, et coururent à l'étage pour tout remettre en place tandis que Eve et Pink Moon s'habillaient à la hâte.

*DING DONG*

Soul : J'vais ouvrir !

Soul et Kid allèrent ouvrir la porte :

Kid : Tiens, Black Star, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

B*S : Pink Moon est ici ?

Soul : Oui…Entre !

B*S : Non, mais, vous pourriez lui dire de venir ?

Kid : Oui…PINKY !

PM : Mhm ?

Pink Moon avait encore les cheveux mouillés, en minishort blanc et en corset rose pleins de rubans.

PM : Ah, Black*Star ! Tu voulais me voir ?

B*S : Tu peux venir faire un tour ?

PM : Oui…Attends moi deux minutes ! Je vais chercher mon sac et ma veste et on y va !

Kid : Attends, mais tu va sortir comme ça ? Pas question, mets un truc moins court !

PM : Ne t'inquiète pas Kid, je serais avec Black*Star, que veut-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

Kid : Mouais…Allez dépêche toi !

PM : C'est bon !

Eve : Il est déjà minuit et demi, rentrez pas trop tard !

PM : Oui oui ! *embrasse Eve et Soul sur la joue* A toute à l'heure !

Kid : Et moi alors ?

PM :*lui roule une pelle* A toute à l'heure chéri !

Kid : Fait attention à toi !

PM : Ouiiiiii !

Pink Moon claquât la porte, puis descendit les marches, suivie de Black Star.

Malgré l'heure très tardive, on voyait très bien, grâce à la pleine lune.

PM : Bien, Black*Star, que voulais-tu me dire ?

B*S : On a un problème…

PM : Lequel ?

B*S : On peut savoir ce que tu fous avec Kid ?

PM : Hein ? Je…

Sonia se baladait dans la rue. Pour être franche, elle était arrivée inconsciemment devant le Death Manoir. Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir fait à Pinky de la peine et elle voulait s'excuser. Elle vit Black*Star et Pink Moon descendre dans la rue. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que Black*Star fichait ici… Il devait avoir RDV avec Pinky…

PM : Bien, Black*Star, que voulais-tu me dire ?

B*S : On a un problème…

PM : Lequel ?

B*S : On peut savoir ce que tu fous avec Kid ?

PM : Hein ? Je…

B*S : *lui prends le bras* C'est moi ton fiancé ok ? Tu n'as pas à aller trainer avec d'autres mecs que moi ! Où il t'a touché ?

Black * Star l'embrassât de force, Pink Moon se débattait. Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Black Star ? Sonia assistait à la scène, ne sachant que faire, puis elle se décida à courir jusqu'au manoir. Elle sonna de toutes ses forces, puis, Kid vint lui ouvrir :

Kid : Sonia, mais, qu'est-ce que…

Sonia : B*S est devenu cinglé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, il agresse Pink Moon, juste en bas de la rue, cours !

Kid s'élança dans la rue, suivi de Sonia qui s'efforçait de le suivre. Kid se plantais devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Black*Star embrassait Pink Moon, qui essayait de se dégager. Des grosses larmes brilantes coulaient sur ses joues.

PM : *sanglotant* Kid, A l'aide !

B*S : Arrêtes de l'appeler lui !

Kid : Lâche là. Tout de suite.

B*S : Elle est à moi !

Kid : Lâche là immédiatement.

B*S : Bah, de toute façon, je voulais te foutre une raclée, maintenant que j'ai une super occasion, je vais pas la laisser passer !

Il lâcha Pink Moon. Les jambes de la frêle jeune fille cédèrent, et Sonia s'élança et la rattrapa de justesse. Sonia posa Pink Moon sur le bas-côté, puis s'appliqua à regarder si elle n'était pas blessée.

Pendant ce temps, Black*Star et Kid se livraient une bataille sans merci, enchainant coups sur coups. Kid se pris un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui le fit cracher du sang sur le sol, et le projeta à 10 mètres.

B*S : Alors, Kid, tu fatigues ?

Kid : Tu rêves !

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent dans les airs, chacun se préparant à asséner un coup à l'autre, quand une voix intervenait :

PM : Stoooooooooop !

Ils se figèrent. Pink Moon était blessée. Elle saignait à l'épaule, un bout de verre l'avait coupée quand Black*Star l'avait lâchée. Elle était debout, là, entre les deux jeunes hommes, les bras écartés, ne se souciant pas de son sang qui coulait.

PM : Arrêtez !

Ils baissèrent leurs armes, puis, ils tombèrent tout les deux. Ils avaient reçus chacun des coups d'une violence implacable, qui les avait vivement blessés.

PM : KID !

Elle se précipita vers lui, tandis que Sonia se précipita vers Black*Star.

PM : Kid, kid…Tu va bien ? Dis moi que ça va !*pleure*

Kid : Pinky…T'inquiète, je vais bien. Ma chérie *la prends dans ses bras*

Black*Star regardait la scène avec tristesse et mépris.

B*S : Sonia…Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle l'a choisi lui et pas moi ?

Sonia :*regard méprisant* ….Tu me dégoutes !

Elle couru vers Pink Moon, et se planta en face des deux garçons. Elle donna une claque aux deux :

Sonia : Bande de dégénérés ! Regardez dans quel état vous avez mis Pink Moon ! Elle pleure, elle est blessée, et surtout vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est déçue ? La seule chose que vous savez faire, c'est vous battre ! A la bonne heure, tapons nous dessus, en se fichant des sentiments de la personne pour laquelle on se bat, de toute façon, le plus fort gagnera ! Pink Moon n'est pas un trophée !

Elle prit Pink Moon sur son dos, et partis en direction de chez elle. Elle la déposa sur son lit.

Sonia : Pink Moon, tu vas bien ?

PM : …*pleure* Mhm….

Sonia : Tu veux que je te fasse une tasse de chocolat ? Viens dans la cuisine, je vais te faire à manger.

Sonia accompagna Pinky à la cuisine, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle déposa une tasse de chocolat fumant et une grosse part de gâteau devant Pink Moon.

PM : Tu es très bonne cuisinière Sonia, ton gâteau est délicieux.

Sonia : Tu es avec moi, pas besoin de jouer la comédie.

Des grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Pink Moon et elle sauta dans les bras de Sonia.

PM : Sonia…Pourquoi faut-ils qu'ils se battent ? En plus, ils sont blessés…

Sonia : Chut, ne t'occupe pas d'eux, essaye de dormir, ok ?

PM : Mhm…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sonia mis Pink Moon dans son lit, puis rangea un peu la cuisine. Elle pensait à ces imbéciles, qui avaient mis Pink Moon dans un état déplorable. Elle ne les laisserait plus jamais lui faire du mal comme ça, plus jamais, elle se le jura.

Elle se mit un Pyjama, puis se glissa dans le lit. Pink Moon vint se coller à elle, puis elle murmura :

PM : Sonia, merci…

Sonia : De rien Pink Moon. Dors bien.

PM : Bonne nuit…*Ron pschitt*

Sonia esquissa un sourire, puis se colla un peu plus à Pink Moon, et s'endormis à son tour.

Le lendemain, c'est Sonia qui se réveillait en premier. Pink Moon dormait encore à poings fermés. Sonia se levait silencieusement, puis alla à la salle de bains s'arranger un peu. Quand elle revint, Pink Moon était réveillée.

Sonia : Rappelle-moi comment tu fais pour te réveiller coiffée le matin ?

PM : Secret de femme ma petite *clin d'œil*

Sonia : Sst, n'importe quoi !

PM : La dalle !

Sonia : Lol, moi aussi j'ai faim !

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et eurent la surprise de trouver sur la table un paquet Deathbucks Coffee et une carte. Pink Moon s'empara de la carte et lu à voix haute :

PM : Sonia, Pinky, je suis vraiment désolé de mon attitude puérile de hier soir. J'ai perdu les pédales quand j'ai vu cet imbécile de Black*Star embrasser Pink Moon de force. C'est pour vous, j'ai pensé que vous seriez contentes de trouver le petit déjeuné tout prêt sur la table.

Sonia : Trop Cool ! *se reprends* Même si je ne lui pardonne pas…

Elles ouvrirent le paquet et découvrir deux gobelets de chocolat-chaud avec chantilly, mini-marshmallows, et vermicelles multicolores, 2 muffins au chocolat, et deux parts de gâteau au thé vert.

PM : Je l'aiiiiiime !

Sonia : Pffff, te laisse pas amadouer Pinky.

PM : Oh, tiens, il y a quelque chose d'écrit au verso de la carte : Je vous invite ce midi au restaurant « Sushi Shop » pour qu'on se réconcilie…Vous pourrez prendre ce que vous voulez, c'est moi qui paye !

Sonia et Pink Moon eurent quelques instants de silence.

PM et Sonia : ON LUI PARDONNE !

Etant donné qu'il était déjà 11 heures et qu'elles avaient RDV à midi, elles déjeunèrent en vitesse et s'habillèrent en deux temps trois mouvements. Elles stoppèrent à quelques mètres du restaurant, où Soul, Eve et Kid les attendaient.

Eve fut la première à les remarquer : PINKY !

Eve sauta dans les bras de sa sœur adoptive et la serra fort. Soul couru à leur rencontre.

Soul : Pink Moon ! Si tu savais comme on s'est inquiété Eve et moi ! On a tout vu de la fenêtre, quand on est arrivé en bas, vous étiez déjà parties. Comment tu vas ?

PM : Bien, ne t'inquiète pas Soul !

Soul la pris dans ses bras et lui colla un baiser sur le front. Ils remarquèrent très vite qu'Eve tapait du pied, donc, Pink Moon lâcha Soul en rigolant.

Sonia : Ce que tu peux être jalouse Eve !

Eve : pffff !

Soul : Bah, en même temps, on s'entend tellement bien avec Pinky…

PM : Fais gaffe à toi Soul, A ta place, je m'excuserais très vite !

Soul : Oh, arrêtes, Eve, tu sais très bien que je considère Pinky comme ma petite sœur ?

Eve :*rougis* Mais, oui, bien sûr que oui, évidemment que je le savais (OUF)

Sonia : Nan elle le savait pas *pouffe*

Le regard de Kid et Celui de Pink Moon se croisèrent. Kid appréhendait réellement leurs retrouvailles. Lui en voudrait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle ne ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Est-ce qu'elle ne ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…entre eux ? Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, l'un en face de l'autre, à un mètre de distance.

PM : Kid !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, en le serrant très fort. Automatiquement, Kid la serra tout contre lui.

Kid : Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé…

PM : Tu m'aime ?

Kid la regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard doux, parfaitement calme.

Kid : Je t'aime.

Cette phrase toute simple était dis d'une telle douceur et d'une telle franchise que cela percuta même Eve et Sonia. Soul remarqua Black*Star, qui était de l'autre coté de la rue. Adossé au mur en soupirant, il regardait avec des yeux pleins de souffrance Pink Moon et Kid qui s'enlaçaient.

PM : Black*Star, viens.

Black*Star fut surpris d'avoir été découvert si facilement, et traversa la rue en venant à leur rencontre. Sonia et Eve, en le voyant arriver, se mirent en position d'attaque.

Eve : Ne l'approche pas jeune fanfreluche !

Sonia : Tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux, je te bute !

PM : Les filles !

Elles se détendirent à la voix de la jeune femme. Pink Moon s'approcha de Black*Star. Elle lui pris la main, et le regarda avec douceur.

PM : Merci d'avoir fait ça pour nous Black*Star.

Soul : Ca y est, elle est devenue complètement cinglée !

B*S : Tss, j'en ai marre que tu devines tout !

Eve : Hein ?

PM : Sonia, le seul que tu dois blâmer, c'est ton papa.

Sonia : Oh le salop…Je viens de comprendre.

Kid : Moi j'ai toujours pas compris, alors j'attends des explications…Et détaillées.

B*S : Le père de Sonia m'a demandé de faire ceci à Pinky, enfin m'a obligé…Il a dis qu'aussi non, il changerait Sonia d'école…

Sonia : Cet imbécile de Papa a planifié ceci dans le but de semer le trouble entre Pink Moon et Kid…

PM : Et cet idiot de Black*Star a accepté car il préfère se faire détester par tout le monde, que de priver Sonia de ses amis…Black*Star, tu es trop gentil.

B*S : Il n'empêche que je suis quand même attiré par toi Pink Moon ^^'''

PM : Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai ma petite idée sur la personne que tu aime…Par contre, il semble que j'en m'en sois rendue compte avant toi !

Soul : En même temps c'est trop évident ! *clin d'œil à PM*


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

PM : Bref, A table !

Ils mangèrent tout les 6, Eve et Soul roucoulants à leur guise, Sonia et Pink Moon discutant de psychologie, et Black*Star et Kid parlant du dernier match de rugby. Dans l'après-midi, Pink Moon, Sonia, Kid et Black*Star allèrent faire du shopping tandis que les deux tourtereaux préférèrent rester au Manoir (pour faire on ne sait quoi…). Ils marchaient dans les rues animées de Death City, tout en sirotant un milk-shake.

PM : Ha, j'adore le shopping !

Kid : Moi, un peu moins…Tes sacs sont lourds !

B* S : Estime-toi heureux, c'est que des fringues ! Moi, j'me tape les encyclopédies de Sonia !

Sonia : Et je compte bien en acheter d'autres JUSTE pour t'emmerder cher ami^^.

B*S : Vicieuse !

PM : Hé, ho, vous allez arrêter deux secondes ? Tss.

Kid : *prends la main de Pink Moon* Alors, on va où maintenant…Ca vous dit un ciné ?

PM : Ca dépends, y a quoi qui passe en ce moment ?

Sonia : J'ai entendu parler d'un film d'horreur absolument génial.

B*S : Cool !

Kid : Ah, oui, ils passent la saga des Saw au cinémovie aujourd'hui !

B*S : C'est bien beau, mais il va avoir trop de monde ! Oh, regardez, on voit la queue d'ici !

Sonia : Mince, il n'y a déjà plus de places en vente : S

PM : *rire* Drôle la blague !

Employé n°1 : Oh, M. Kid, M. Black*Star, Mademoiselle Spectre Bienvenue !

Employé n°2 : Mademoiselle Astralis ?

Employé n°1 : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, elle est partie au japon !

PM : Et bien je suis revenue ! Bonjour^^.

Employés : Bienvenue Mademoiselle Astralis, ravis de vous voir en bonne santé.

PM : Merci ! Dites, il vous reste quelques places ?

Employé n°2 : Ne vous inquiétez pas, durant votre absence, une rangée de places s'est instaurée pour les proches de Shinigami-San, il y a donc toujours des places pour vous.

PM : Cool !

Kid : Ils ont instauré ça peut après ton départ, à cause de ton caprice^^'

Sonia : ?

PM : Ah, ils passaient mon film préféré, mais il y a eu un embouteillage, et je suis arrivée trop tard, il n'y avait plus de places…J'ai failli faire exploser le ciné…Oups^^ !

Sonia : Nan mais quelle gourde !

PM : Héhé, j'avais 8 ans !

Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma, puis, en sortirent. Pink Moon rigolant en disant qu'elle devrait tester les tortures, Kid avait passé toute la séance à contempler Pink Moon, Sonia frissonnais et Black*Star lui avait passé le bras sur l'épaule pour la rassurer. Ils descendirent le boulevard en finissant leur pop corn.

PM : En fait, on n'est pas lundi aujourd'hui ?

Sonia :…SHIT L'ECOLE !

Kid : laissez, j'ai prévenu papa, il a parfaitement compris, il nous a annoncé comme partis en mission.

B*S : Cool, j'devrais faire ça plus souvent moi !

PM : Ah oui, tu crois ?

B* S : Non, je ne supporterais pas de te voir dans cet état une seconde fois.

Kid : J'hésite entre sourire et le frapper…

Sonia : Pffff ! Moi à ta place, je le frapperais !

PM : Sonia ! *rigole*

Black Star s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un grand restaurant français.

B*S : Ca me donnes faim ce truc ! J'aimerais bien manger Français un jour dans ma vie ! Mais c'est trop cher ! Pffff !

Kid : …Nan, sans dec' ? T'as jamais mangé français ? (On est aux Etas Unis je précise, les restaus français, c'est soit dégueu, soit hors de prix !)

B*S : Bah ouais…Mon alimentation se limite aux pâtes, au riz, aux hamburgers, aux frites…Et au Coca ?

Sonia : T'as oublié les pizzas !

B*S : Et aux pizzas !

PM : Vient manger à la maison alors !

B*S : ?

PM : Je te rappelle que je sais cuisiner les spécialités d'à peu près tous les pays du monde. Sauf les insectes, je cuisine pas les insectes. C'est beurk.

B*S : Tu pourrais me faire des _crêpes_ ? Et du _pot au feu_? Et aussi des _escargots_ c'est ça ? (Les mots en italique sont prononcés en français)

PM : Oui, mais pas tout à la fois Black*Star…*pouffe*

B*S : Oh, et aussi de la _blanquette de veau _! Du _cassoulet_ ! Trop cool ! Et pleins de pâtisseries !

Kid : Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison ce soir, Pink Moon, tu pourras faire un repas français ce soir ?

PM : Pas de problèmes ! Mais, il faudra que j'aille acheter deux trois trucs qu'il me manque…

B*S : Allons-y ! Je serais là pour porter les sacs ! *fait gonfler ses muscles*

PM : Black*Star…Il ne me manque qu'une boite d'œufs pour les crêpes…

B*S :…*Grand sourire niais*

Sonia : Comment tu fais pour savoir ce qui te manque ? Moi j'en achète toujours trop.

PM : *sort son iPad* J'ai un logiciel pour ça. Ah, tiens, tant qu'on y est, il faut que je rachète de la lessive et du lubrifiant.

Black*Star et Sonia se retournèrent face à Pink Moon, avec des yeux de merlan frits.

Sonia : Pardon ?

PM : Ohlala mais direct vous hein ? Du lubrifiant ménager ! Kid s'en sert pour entretenir la tondeuse à gazon, la tronçonneuse et tous ses engins mécaniques là. C'est plus facile à détacher que la graisse, donc beaucoup de machinistes s'en servent.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand supermarché de luxe, style Harrods à Londres. Kid et Pink Moon entrèrent décontract', et Black*Star et Sonia les suivaient, en regardant partout autour d'eux, impressionnés.

PM : Senteur jasmin ou fleur d'oranger pour la lessive ?

Kid : Jasmin ! Je préfère.

PM : Ok. Bon, tu choisis la marque de ton bidule, pour moi, c'est des bouteilles noires remplies d'un truc qui sert à graisser les moteurs des machines.

Kid : Tss…

Sonia : C'est pas un peu cher 40$ pour un paquet de lessive ?

Kid : C'est Pinky, elle ne supporte que le plus luxueux…Quelle emmerdeuse celle-là…*rire*

PM : L'emmerdeuse elle fait le ménage et à manger.

Kid : Oh grande Pink Moon, veuillez me pardonner mon impertinence.

PM : *rigole* Gamin !

Kid : *la prends par la taille* Tss, même pas vrai !

Sonia : 6 ou 12 œufs ?

PM : Black*Star, tu manges combien de crêpes ?

B*S : 20 !

PM : Deux boites de 12 !

Sonia : *rire*

Kid : On peut prendre du Nutella aussi ?

PM : Non, ça fait grossir.

Kid : Mais-euh ! J'ai besoin de sucre pour avoir de l'énergie !

PM : Bon ok, mais une cuillère de Nutella, un bisou en moins.

Kid commença à en prendre 5 ou 6 pots format familial.

PM : *vexée* Tu nous fous quoi là ?

Kid : C'est pas pour moi !

PM : J'ai pas tout suivi là…

Kid : C'est pour Soul…

PM : Attends je vais t'aider.

B* S : Je n'ai TOUJOURS pas compris moi !

PM : Une cuillère de Nutella, un bisou en moins…

Kid : Un pot de Nutella mangé par Soul, une Eve en sécurité toute la journée !

Sonia : *rire* Le sister complexe de la mort qui tue !

B*S : Bon, on rentre ?

Ils rentrèrent à la maison après avoir payé (très cher) leurs courses. Pendant que Pink Moon cherchait ses clés, Black Star lança :

B*S : Vous imaginez si on les interrompt dans quelque chose ?

Sonia : *pouffe* J'aimerais bien voir la tête de Kid et de Pink Moon !

Kid : Ne parlez pas de malheur !

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, passèrent par la cuisine pour déposer les courses (symétriquement évidemment) et débouchèrent sur le salon (en y trainant Kid, qui voulait mesurer avec une règle). Eve déboula du haut des escaliers :

Eve : Vous êtes rentrés ?

PM : Oui ! Ce soir on mange français !

Soul : Ouais !

Soul s'assit sur l'immense rampe dorée, et descendit à toute allure pour atterrir devant Pink Moon.

Soul : Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

Sonia : Oui, on est allés faire les boutiques, puis on est allés au cinéma, et enfin faire les courses.

Eve : T'as encore claqué combien en fringues Pinky ?

Kid : 888$ !

Eve : Bien, bien !

PM : Z'êtes lourds avec ça !

Eve : *sourire*

PM : Et vous ?

Soul : Bah, on a joué aux jeux vidéo, puis on a lus des mangas tous les deux, on est allés se baigner, et puis, on a gouté aussi ! C'est bizarre, y a pas de Nutella chez vous !

Eve : Pink Moon dit que ça fait trop grossir…

Soul : Ah ouais…

Kid : Mais on a acheté pleins *lui tends un pot* Manges, manges !

Eve : Pas touche !

Soul : Mais-euh !

Eve : Puis-ce que ça fait grossir, une cuillère de Nutella, un bisou en moins.

Soul : Et comment on est sûr qu'elle le verra ?

Eve: C'est Pink Moon.

Kid : Et puis, y a les caméras de surveillance aussi…

PM : Au moindre écart, j'envoie direct la vidéo à Shinigami-Sama…Autant dire que…C'est plutôt risqué de contredire mes ordres. *Sourire sadique*

B*S : Elle fait super peur des fois…

Sonia : Ouais, j'suis d'accord…

Ils passèrent une soirée mouvementée, entre Black*Star qui pleurait de joie tellement le pot au feu était bon, Sonia qui s'énervait parce que Soul tachait la nappe, Eve qui rallait que les assiettes n'étaient pas symétriques, Kid qui s'inquiétait de la symétrie des rouleaux de papier toilette, et enfin de Pink Moon qui déprimait car elle venait de se rendre compte que son armoire n'allait pas résister aux deux robes, cinq tee-shirts et trois jupes qu'elle venait de s'acheter. Mais, ils se couchèrent avant minuit, car ils avaient cours le lendemain. Black*Star et Soul raccompagnèrent Sonia chez elle, puis allèrent dormir chez Black*Star, car Tsubaki avait été dormir chez Maka et Soul.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent en cours :

Patty : Salut tout le monde !

PM : Hey ! Salut Patty, Salut Liz !

Liz : Alors, votre mission ?

Kid : Euh, nickel, une mission de routine, mais il fallait couvrir un large territoire.

Yaji : Ah, une mission de surveillance ?

Kaji : Je me disais bien qu'aussi non, Pinky et Eve nous auraient emmenés.

Enko : Evidemment !

Tsubaki : On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

Elise : Ce matin, on a Stein, puis après, travaux pratiques avec la Seconde B.

Eve : La Seconde B ?

Maka : Oui, l'autre classe de seconde de l'Académie.

PM : OK…

Le professeur Stein entra dans la salle de classe, et les élèves se turent et s'assirent.

Stein : Bien, Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons disséquer ensemble un rhinocéros blanc !

Sonia : Mais, Monsieur, cette espèce n'est pas presque éteinte ?

Stein : Justement, profitons-en pour voir ses entrailles avant qu'on ne puisse plus !

Soul : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à poser la question à chaque cours, Sonia. Il te répondra toujours la même chose, ce cinglé !

Stein : Soit poli avec ton professeur ! Mais il a raison.

Pink Moon était eu premier rang, juste devant le rhinocéros. Elle hochait la tête bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure.

Stein : Mademoiselle Astralis ? On peut savoir ce que vous foutez là ?

PM : On ne coupe pas la parole ! C'est malpoli ! *au rhinocéros* Continue !

Stein:…Pink Moon?

PM: Oui?

Stein: Ne me dis pas que tu arrives à communiquer avec cet animal?

PM : Bah si !

Eve : C'est pas possible, mais qu'elle est bête…

PM : Le pauvre, il est déprimé, il dit qu'il s'en fiche de se faire disséquer, il dit, qu'au moins, il servira à quelque chose. Monsieur, c'est un état d'urgence ! Le pauvre, il est dépressif ! Il faut faire quelque chose Monsieur !

Stein : …On va monter le plan : Lol-rhino !

Patty : Ouais ! Mais, ça veut dire quoi ?

Stein : Il faut faire rire le rhinocéros !

PM : Ouais !

Pink Moon sauta, mais se ramassa complètement en retombant. Le Rhinocéros émis un grognement rauque. Ca y est, le plan Lol-rhino venait de réussir. Ce n'aura pas été difficile.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à débattre sur la dissection.

Puis, vint la pause de midi. Pink Moon et Kid montèrent sur le toit de l'école pour manger tranquilles, Soul et Eve s'éclipsèrent pour aller dans le parc, et le reste de la classe resta dans l'école. Voyons voir ce que font Eve et Soul…

Soul : Ah, il fait super beau, c'est agréable !

Eve : *en s'asseyant en dessous d'un saule pleureur* Oui ! Tu viens !

Ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre, puis déballèrent leur bentos.

Soul : Wah, c'est Pink Moon qui t'a préparé ton bento ?

Eve : Je suppose que je ne pourrais jamais faire croire que c'est moi qui fais mes bentos XD !

Soul : *rire* En même temps, on t'imagine pas du tout cuisiner !

Eve : *s'approche de Soul* Soul, tu *l'embrasse au coin de la bouche* a une miette là ! *clin d'œil*

Soul : *tout rouge* M, Merci Eve…

Qu'ils sont mignons comme ça ! Bien, maintenant, qu'est-ce que Kid et Pinky font…

PM : Ouah, il y a beaucoup de vent ici !

Elle se plaça face au soleil, détacha ses cheveux, et écarta les bras pour prendre le vent chaud d'été de plein fouet. Sa jupe s'agitait au gré du vent, Kid la trouvait superbe, cette silhouette qui se détachait du soleil.

Kid : Tu viens manger ?

PM: Mhm! Kid?

Kid: Oui?

PM : Tu crois, qu'un jour, le père de Sonia et tout les autres Shinigamis accepterons qu'on puisse être ensemble ?

Kid : Oh, Pinky ! *la prends dans ses bras* Je me débrouillerais, ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, on pourra être ensemble sans avoir de comptes à rendre à personne…

PM :…Le père de Sonia m'a contacté.

Kid : ….WHAT ?

PM : Il m'a convié à une fête, un bal de Shinigamis, pour l'arrivée de l'été et la fin de l'année scolaire. Je suis priée de m'y présenter avec un cavalier. *Lui tends l'invitation* Ai-je vraiment besoin de te dire ce que j'en pense ?

Kid : Très bien. Il faudra qu'on aille t'acheter une nouvelle robe ce weekend, après ton anniversaire.

PM : Mais, Kid, je…

Kid : Et l'acheter un costume assorti aussi…Tu penses qu'il vaut mieux porter du noir, du blanc, du rouge, du bleu ? Ah, non, pas du blanc, ni du noir, ça ferait mariage ou enterrement…Que dirais-tu du bleu ? Marine ou clair ? Ah, That Is the question…

PM : *L'embrasse sur la joue* Je t'aime.

Kid : *rougis* Moi aussi je t'aime.

PM : *se blottis dans ses bras* Mais, Sonia…

Kid : Oui, c'est un problème, avec qui va-t-elle y aller elle…

PM : J'ai une très bonne idée…

Kid : On reverra-ça…La fête est le vendredi des vacances, en clair, le 25 juin…On a pile onze jours !

PM : Oula, mais tout va bien, on est large ! Kid, Toi, Black*Star, Sonia et moi, on est en mission seulement tout les 4 du mercredi 23 au vendredi matin, et on a notre après midi pour se reposer. On a de la paperasse à apporter à l'autre bout du pays, sous une surveillance accrue. Compris ?

Kid : Vais voir si je peux négocier…

PM : Mais tu as tout itérer à ce que tu y arrives !

Kid : OK…

Ils retournèrent en cours, et allèrent dans le grand parc de l'école pour les travaux pratiques. Les filles étaient allées se changer.

Ox : Hey, les mecs ! Ca fait longtemps !

Kirik : Ouais ! Vous foutez quoi en ce moment ?

B*S : Salut ! Bah, on est désolés, mais, il y a eu des nouveaux dans notre classe, du coup, on était un peu occupés…d'ailleurs, je vous présente Kaji, Yaji et Enko ! Vous les différencerez facilement, leur caractère est trèèèèès différent.

Kaji : Dieu merci, je ne suis pas comme Enko !

Yaji : Hein, de quoi ?

Enko : Trop cool ! Un escargot !

Harvard : Ah, ok…^^'

Soul : Vous allez bien ?

Kirik : Ouaip, on est en pleine forme !

Kid : On fait quoi comme travaux pratiques aujourd'hui ?

Ox : Aujourd'hui, on est censés travailler notre force physique…En gros, on va juste faire su sport tous ensemble !

Soul : Cool !

B*S : Nan pas du basket !

Harvard : T'adorais pas le basket ?

B*S : J'suis traumatisé à vie…

Kid et Soul : *rires*

B*S : Vous raconterais plus tard…

Kirik : Eh, les filles arrivent ! Liz, Patty, Jacqueline, Kim, Tsubaki, Maka, Elise, Sonia…Y a eu que des nouveaux mecs dans votre classe ?

Kid : Euh, pas vraiment, nan…*redoute une catastrophe*

Sonia : PINKY, EVE ! DEPECHEZ VOUS !

Eve : On arrive ! Ce sera moi la première !

PM : Nan, moi !

Eve : Yaji, Enko !

PM : Kaji !

Les triplés : *soupir, se transforment, en sabre pour Kaji, et en nunchakus pour Yaji et Enko*

Elles se battirent tout en courant, et atterrirent devant le professeur Sid.

Sid : Les filles…J'AVAIS DIS PAS DE COMBAT POUR UNE RAISON PUERILE ET STUPIDE !

PM : Désolée monsieur *attaque brillante* Vous nous pardonnez ?

Eve : *la soutient avec son attaque brillante* S'iou plait…

Sid : Tss, je me fais avoir à chaque fois !

Eve et PM : Ouais ! Merci monsieur !

Kid : Pinky…

PM : Euh…Oui ?

Kid : Je…

PM : ah, tiens, un papillon !

Kid : PINKY !

PM : Désolée.

Eve : Pff, mais quelle conne !

PM : Répètes un peu pour voir ?

B*S : STOOOOOP ! J'en ai marre de passer mes soirées à reconstruire les bâtiments que VOUS avez détruits. Pitié, épargnez nous !

Eve : Mais c'est elle !

Sid : Bon, puis-ce que je vois que vous êtes super en forme, Pink Moon, Eve, je passe une musique de votre choix, je veux une danse qui dure toute la chanson, et vous êtes notées.

PM : Little Bad girl, ça te va ?

Eve : celle de David guetta ? Bah, tant qu'on y est !

Sid : Ca marche !

La musique commença, Elles commencèrent à danser…Ouah…Evidemment, avec leur formes de rêves, ça donnait tout de suite quelque chose de très...Sensuel. Leur chorée était parfaite, et surtout, très technique, ce qui leur assurait une super note, en dépit du fait que c'est un professeur homme qui les notait. Les garçons rougissaient de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure de la chanson, les filles admiraient plus leur dextérité qu'autre chose. La chanson se termina.

PM : Bah, je sais pas, dites quelque chose ?

Eve : En même temps, on se connait, ça choque quelque peu…

Kirik : Alors, c'est elles les nouvelles dans votre classe ?

B*S : bah, ouais…

Ox : Elles sont pas aussi bien que ma Kim !

Harvard : Oh putain…

Soul et Kid : Eve/Pinky, ne refait jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, ça devant un public, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Eve : *regarde Pinky* Oh, que la jalousie est un vilain default…

PM : *pouffe* Que c'est triste…

Eve : Vous devriez plutôt être fiers d'avoir des copines aussi canons !

PM : *saute dans les bras de Kid* T'est pas fâché ?

Kid : mais, non, c'est juste que, c'est…

Eve : La frustration, c'est très mauvais pour la santé !

Kid : LA FERME !

PM : Ah, je vois…*prends un air sexy* Devrais-je* descends doucement sa main sur le torse de Kid*

Kid : Hiiiiiii ! *S'enfuit* Je suis malade Monsieur ! Je passe à l'infirmerie !

PM et Eve : *pétés de rire*

Eve : N'empêche, t'es trop une salope *rires*!

PM : J'suis désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher *rires*

Soul : P'tites sadiques !

Sid : Bon, bah, 20 alors….

B*S : En fait, Pinky, Eve, je vous présente Kirik, et ses armes Pot of Fire et Pot of Tunder, Ox, et son partenaire Harvard, et enfin Kim et son arme Jacqueline.

PM : Enchantée !

Eve : Moi de même ! J'espère qu'on deviendra amis !

Kirik : Et même plus !

Soul : Pas touche ! Propriété privée.

PM : Soul, en tant que femme du 21ème siècle, ne traite pas Eve comme un objet !

Soul : Ah, désolé…

Eve : Moi je m'en fous *viens dans ses bras*

PM : XD

Bref, la semaine passât tranquillement, entre cours, travaux pratiques et petites mission de routine. Puis, vint le week-end, l'anniversaire de Pink Moon…Que je vous raconterais dans le prochain chapitre ^^ . (Je sais, je suis sadique).


End file.
